I'll Make a Marine Out of You
by merryfortune
Summary: Justice is strength. Strength is power. Power is justice. Misaki Hana is the Captain of an elite task force within the Marines however, she proves herself ill-suited to the position and after one too many missions gone slightly wrong, she is delievered the ultimatium of do or die. Her decisions lead her down an unholy path for vengeance but she'll never forget the people she meets.


**I'll Make a Marine Out of You**

 **[Trigger Warnings for: Sexual assault, menstruation, puking/unsanitary things in general, death, suicide/suicidal thoughts, slight gore, and minor homophobia. Please proceed with caution.]**

 **[AN: This takes place in my "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes & Other Tall Tales Pirates Sing Of" universe which is why Kuroko no Basuke characters turn up at various points of the story. For more information regarding this universe, please visit my profile.]**

Justice is strength. Strength is power. Power is justice. There is a reason why history is accepted as history but only once it has been reviewed by the victors. Tis tough but true. Their ideation is to neither serve nor protect. This is the philosophy of the Marines. They are supposed to be the force that guides these ideals.

Misaki Hana is justice for she has strength and she has power but her justice is corrupt. Broken like a cracked mirror: distorted and a hazard. However, like a cracked mirror, perhaps her justice is not irreparable. Or so she hopes. She keeps telling herself that she can be the change to the system if she bides her time. She is, after all, a mere woman sailor; laughed at by the menfolk. War is, apparently, not an art form for women.

Hana, however, soon teaches her comrades she's twice as strong as any of them. She's versatile and intelligent. She is adept with any weapon she's given, or can find: quick with a gun, deft with a sword, a brute with anything in between, and with wit as swift as a whip. Hana soon proves herself to be a powerful ally for the Marines: a strong woman with a level-headed and firm demeanour.

That's why she was given a promotion within four years of her enrolment at twenty. A promotion she does not deny even though her goal is to be the tide of change the Marines need. Instead, she becomes the corruption that cracked the mirror and festers beneath the façade the public admires with a careless eye.

Justice is strength. Strength is power. Power is justice. Hana used to embody the truth of those ideals. Now, she is the deceit. Hana accepts her role gravely for victory is in the eye of the beholder and as far as anyone she has helped, she is good and righteous. Hana soon comes to wonder if any mythic figure of justice is blind.

As a generic soldier, Hana was able to help many people and her various military talents led her to her current position. She is so much more than a soldier or any usual commander. Hana is a captain of an elite squad of Marines. She oversees and instructs the affairs of seven Marines whom have unimaginable talents and horrible personalities. It is her duty to keep them in line and on task. The tasks they are given are wretched.

Hana took a sharp breath. She was not a hardened woman even with her years of military experience. She was going to be sick. This was abhorrent. A strike on the tally of quests mankind should not undertake. This was horrible. An impudent infringement upon the realm of divinity. There were boundaries mankind should not desecrate and this madman had gone as far as stepping on the toes of God. Did science have no ethics?

But, more importantly, did she have ethics? The orders were easy. They had been somewhat innocuous even but they stuck to her not unlike the stench she was swaddled within.

"Recover the creature. We have a need to… replicate it." Admiral Nyugen drawled as chewed a cigar. He didn't give a shit about anything. He was just another man taking orders. He was just another man giving them. As was Hana.

Hana's stomach crawled. She had thought it to be an easy mission. Recover the animal. Arrest the owner. Go in, get out. Easy as counting to three. Hana had been right.

There had been little to no security on the lab. It was on an abandoned island: unhabituated and isolated; the only security was its seclusion. The lab had been hidden though but it stuck out like a sore thumb. It sat amongst the lush treetops. It took the guise of a poorly renovated shipwreck. Its origin was unknown; perhaps a miracle had occurred there once but likely not.

The lab stunk of moss and mould. Every step was treacherous as the floor was rotten underfoot yet there were fresh signs of life: food in a refridgeratir and a dripping tap. There was no place to hide in this somewhat small shelter. Hana's second in charge – Lee – soon found their prey: the madman scientist. He was trembling and terrified by the raid and by the Marines.

Hana tore her sabre from her scabbard. 'Down!' she barked at Lee.

He shoved the culprit down and he whimpered. He was in terrible sorts: scrawny and suffering from some sort of rot in the body; his arms were twisted green and fragile. He looked vaguely human but the island's security was a double edged blade.

Hana pushed the sabre's tip dangerously close to the man's throat. 'Name and business.' Hana growled.

He replied weakly. 'Oiwake.'

'So, do you deny allegations of inhumane experimentation and kidnapping?' Hana asked.

'You have no proof!' he retorted: his voice was high and pitchy.

'Do not test me!' Hana roared. Her grip on her sabre's hilt faltered visibly. Invisible laughter spread through her squadron. Hana took her revolver from her holster, insulted: she was the alpha here. She pointed her gun at her second in charge. 'Do not test me!' she roared once more.

The culprit rolled his eyes. Hana knew her orders. Dead or alive but she also knew herself.

'Tie him up. Find his abomination.' Hana instructed. Her dogs whined. Gave her dirty looks. Hana was captain. Her command was law but there was a mutiny brewing; Hana could sense it.

Hana hogtied the scientist. She gagged him then aided the search. There weren't many places to hide the beast they had come to recover – steal – in the name of righteousness. For its own sake. To recreate it in the image of justice – war – rather than out of curiosity: to see if it can be done!

Yet somehow, it was Hana who found the creature. She searched the extended cabin that had been crazily added onto the existing one. The first thing she encounters if the horrible stench of rotten meat and dried blood. Then, as she climbs up from the ceiling and into the floor. Its darkness is all encompassing and almost as bad as the wretched stench. She squinted through the blurred shapes and muddled outlines. She then hears it before she sees it.

She heard the scrabble of claws frantic against the floor. It echoed. Then there's the sound of something slapping against the walls and a low, terrified whine that was feline-like in pitch. Yet it was also a voice that mimicked that of a young girl.

Finally, Hana's eyes adjusted and then her stomach dropped to the floor. She was now face to face with the monstrosity.

It was stretched out like a skin. Its hoofed hind legs are stretched out and its chained to the back corners of the room; as are its clawed, paw-like forelegs. It has a lithe body and doesn't look underfed. Its body is strong and lion-like. It doesn't have a tail by traditional standards: rather, it was given multiple metallic, prosthetics that seemed tail-like and somewhat prehensile; they flicked around like a cat-o'-nine tail whip. It also had huge, bird like wings that appeared slightly too small for its tall and presumably heavy body. Its wings were constrained by the room; the source of the slapping noise against the blood-spattered walls.

However, Hana found it incredibly difficult to refer to it as an "it" as she was staring straight into its face; its eyes; its soul.

This creature was human; a young girl. She had a cute face, untouched by harm, unlike the rest of her naked body which was covered in welts and scars. She had long hair that was dirty and matted. Her mouth was open and covered in blood. Her jaw was slack and it was either broken or it simply couldn't fit naturally inside her mouth. She had huge fangs of varying lengths and colours. None of them seemed to be from the same mouth. Her human arms were bound in metal shackles that appeared to have teeth marks. It was from her waist onwards that tapered into the beastly body of a winged lion.

Hana crept forward but was brought to her knees by pity and compassion. Tears, hot and embarrassing, surged through her and Hana was helpless. She just let them drown her. The beast lurched forward, compassion across her face.

'W-Who are you…?' the beast whispered.

'I-I'm Marine Captain Misaki Hana of the Special Tasks Unit an-and I'm here to save you!' Hana whimpered and she clawed at her face. Why wouldn't the tears stop?

The echo of stomping boots filled the room and the beast was terrified; she howled. Hana got up and she tried to dry her face. She turned around sharply and tried to seem menacing but she never was.

'Me-n.' she said. Her voice cracked. Her tears still rolling down her wet cheeks. 'I have found the creature. I am uncertain of how dangerous it is but it is definitely in a weakened state because of Oiwake's abuse. I have no doubt in my mind though that the unconfirmed allegation of kidnapping is true because I remember when I first enrolled in the Marines, I was given the task of consoling parents of a missing at sea and this beast's face matches the face of the photo I was given.' Hana said.

She still had that photo; tucked away in the breast pocket of her shirt. She swore she would never forget her first failure. She never thought she would resolve it though.

'Understand? Now, let's recover the beast as per the Admiral's fucking orders.' Hana barked; again, her voice was cracked. Her eyes continued to water. She was too flimsy a woman.

Hana stepped aside and let her squadron take care of it. She watched, uselessly, as they sedated the beast. She flailed and kicked. She roared and even showcased her ability to breathe fire. She bit and screamed but it was all in vain. The beast was tamed. She let out a sigh and she was like an extinguished flame. She rolled her shoulders back, like the final embers being blown out, then curled in on herself.

Hana's men waited a moment. They kicked the beast's gut, for good measure, then when she didn't stir, they cut her ties then bound her with new ones. Hana bit her tongue. The beast was asleep. There was no need for unnecessary roughness and cruelty but she was the only Marine here who believed that.

Hana had been lied to. She never should have taken the promotion but she had been lied to that her compassion and her ability to mourn would be an advantage in this duty. What they really need for this accursed position was someone who had no compassion. No sympathy. No mercy. They needed a killer with self-control. They didn't need Misaki Hana: a soft woman who happened to be one of their top percentage recruits in terms of strength or power.

The men carted off the beast and the mission was deemed a success. They put her behind bars; in a new cage in the furthest corner of the brig. This cage was one cleaner than her last one but it was a cage nonetheless.

The tears may have stopped by they were still felt. Her eyes were sore and her heart emptied. Hana wished she didn't have to supervise her squadron as they locked up the beast but she had to. She had to keep them in line. She hadn't earlier and she regretted that. She couldn't look the beast in the eyes anymore. The creature had such lovely eyes: bright and as brown as soil after much needed rain.

Hana was the last into the brig and she was the last to leave. She heard her men snicker outside the door but she wandered close to the brig the creature had been chucked into. Hana knelt by the red-brown bars. She pulled out a scrap of paper from her breast pocket.

She smiled weakly. 'Hello, do you have a name?' Hana asked. Her voice was soft; almost inaudible. She gazed, morose, at the piece of paper. The creature came near. Each step left powdery dander behind and the sound of grinding rocks. The creature was ever so peculiar. She functioned as though organic but, in actuality, she appeared to be made of a sandstone-like material. She could sense Hana meant no harm unlike her squadron. The creature took interest in the piece of paper which Hana hid; withdrew.

'M-Mai.' the creature replied; groggy in voice and spirit from the sedative and years of captivity and abuse. Yet her eyes were still so bright and hopeful. Hana knew that Mai had been waiting for many years for a chance to escape. She had no idea that the Marines would prove to be just as cruel as the man who had created her.

' Is your full name Nametsu Mai?' Hana asked.

The name drew no peculiar response from Mai: only a slow blink. Unrecognition.

'It's just… You look a lot like a girl I heard about once. You even look like her.' Hana replied. She bit her lip and studied the key elements of the face in the photograph. There could be no mistaking it. The adolescent in this photo was the creature Hana saw now. 'But it's just my imagination. My guilty imagination.'

She got up. 'I'm sorry Mai but I have to report back to my boss. Tell him your safe.' Hana lied. Mai would never be safe on board this ship: _Pursuit of Knowledge Battleship_.

Hana marched through the halls of the grandiose ship with her shoulders squared and murder upon her face. She had to pretend that she was strength even though she wasn't. Everyone already knew she wasn't. But she had to pretend anyway.

She only relaxed her pretence when she passed the Admiral's secretary.

'Hello, Hana-san, I hope you have been having a good day.' she said. The secretary was a nervous little lady named Kuribayashi Runa. Hana had a soft spot for her. She didn't think it but she was so brave: conquering her fears and coming to work a position on a battleship.

'Hello, Runa-chan, I hope the Admiral doesn't keep you too busy. Unlike me. Always sending me here and there but I'm a Captain so what can I do.' Hana joked.

'Well, he should be expecting you.' Runa said and even though it was unnecessary, it was her trained instinct to point out which door down the hallway belonged to the Admiral.

Hana knocked on the door marked with a luxurious golden plaque immortalising the current Admiral. She waited a moment, solemn, then was permitted entry. The Admiral barked at her through the door and she slid it open and stepped inside. She kept her eyes lowered and she joined the Admiral at his desk. She felt like a little girl in the huge chair she was given. She kept her hands tightly clamped over her knees.

'Hello, it is good to see you again.' Hana said.

'Well it's not good to see you.' Admiral Nyugen snarled.

'Wow, way to make me feel good.' Hana replied, snarky and hoping that would break the tension slowly sparking between them.

'We're the Marines. It's not about making people feel good.' Admiral Nyugen said.

'I understand.' Hana replied, sinking in her seat. Her fingers digging into her knees a little more as she prepared for being chewed out something spectacularly. She felt like she was about to get an invitation to her own funeral. This was nothing like when Admiral Nyugen had approached her earlier this year about taking over from where the previous Marine Captain of the Special Tasks Unit had died.

'Complain after complaint about you, Misaki.' Admiral Nyugen tutted.

'Elaborate please. I would love to know how to lead my squadron better.' Hana replied.

'Crying on the job, Misaki? Not once, not twice, but a grand total of twenty times: that's at least once a job; here and there.' Admiral Nyugen said.

'Compassion for the special victims my task force handles shouldn't be looked down upon as weakness.' Hana defended herself.

'Those men you are in charge in don't see it that way. Your leaking. Broken. That's how those bastards see it.' Admiral Nyugen explained.

'And those bastards think that the littlest thing gone wrong justifies a homicide.' Hana argued; she raised her voice defiantly and glared.

'I'm thinking that you are ill-suited to your position, Misaki. Would you agree?' Admiral Nyugen asked. He assessed her and wrote her off.

'…Yes.' Hana replied reluctantly and she released the tension in her hands. She took a breath.

'Then perhaps a transfer would be in order although, talent like yours doesn't come around often.' Admiral Nyguen lamented and he opened his drawers. He searched the drawer with one hand. His beady eyes focused intently on Hana. She began to sweat. Something about his demeanour made her uncomfortable. Very deeply uncomfortable.

'Ah, found it.' he sighed and he began to wipe down an old revolver. It looked ancient but well made. It was certainly well taken care of. It gleamed like gold. The Admiral polished idly; brushing off unseen specks of dust which likely didn't exist.

He looked towards Hana, fondly. 'It really is a shame to see talent like yours go to waste.' He spoke coldly and he turned the gun around. He pointed it at Hana.

'Haha, what are you doing? This isn't a very funny joke, sir.' Hana said. She raised her hands in surrender but her mind raced. It was analysing the room and looking for escapes and weapons even though she already had her revolver and sabre on her person but, just in case.

'The previous man in your position couldn't handle it either. He went from a strong, respectable man to a snivelling mess because of the captaincy. I thought for sure a woman like yourself would be able to overcome your fallacies of character, such as you "compassion", and take the position seriously. Thought it would be good for you but like it ruined Ex-Captain Tengku, it ruined you too.'

'So you're going to kill me?' Hana asked. 'You're going to kill me because I feel compassion for those less fortunate than I?'

'No, I'm going to kill you because due to the sensitive nature of tasks you undertook for us but that is apt too. Women, too emotionally compromised for anything; always leaping to the incorrect conclusion. Just like that bloody bitch Momoi Satsuki. She couldn't be trusted in that position either; the whore. Had it been up to me, Officer Lee would have gotten the job but I'm sure he'll do remarkably in your steed.'

Hana quickly flicked out her own holster. Admiral Nyguen was too caught up in his little spiel to notice that Hana had already formulated her escape route.

'Yeah, well if you want me dead you will have to be quick about it!' Hana shouted and she pulled the trigger. It was an honour to be compared to Momoi Satsuki. The woman was one in a billion and empress among queens. She was a legend on the seas.

The bullet sped directly forward and found itself in a new home: the middle of the Admiral's huge, slick forehead. The noise the gun made was ear-splitting and the recoil jarred Hana's wrist but it was better that than to be dead. Hana watched in horror as the bullet kept going and brought a splatter of gore and blood with it. Her stomach wretched and she heaved soon after.

She always did after a kill. She vomited until she could no more then she cried. But there was no time to cry. The noise of the kill echoed in her head and there was no doubt that it would be echoing in Runa's head too. She was going to turn on the sirens any moment now. A mutiny had brewed and now it was to be felt. Hana never imagined though that it would be her rebelling.

She always wanted to be the change in the system but never like this. She would just have to accept it as it comes. But in Hana's defence: she was power, she was strength, she was justice and she had just exerted all three in a display of divine survival therefore she was righteousness and victory.

Even though she was weak and trembling, Hana got up. She holstered her revolver and she turned her back on the corpse of the Admiral. She forced herself forward and she stumbled her first steps but she took them nonetheless. She slowly rebuilt her confidence. She was a snivelling woman but could be bold and confident when it counts and right now, she had to be that soldier. She marched on and strangely enough, she had no regrets even though she had chunks of her last meal on her shoes and odour of gun powder across her.

Hana straightened her back and opened the door. She looked both ways and strained her ears. No sirens. Not yet. She crept down the hall and in one single blow, all her confidence was wasted. She saw Runa, curled into a ball underneath her desk, bawling.

Hana approached her. 'I-I'm so sorry.' she apologised.

Runa propped her chin on her arms; muddy makeup was smeared her arms and around her face. Her eyes were watery and she had snot hanging from her nose.

'I'm not crying be-because I'm sad o-or even scared.' Runa hiccupped. 'I'm crying be-because I'm glad! He – He used to touch me, Hana-san! In – In places I didn't like. Many, many times… Th-Thank you. I – I… I always wanted…' She couldn't bring herself to say it but Hana can imagine what she means.

Runa came out from under the desk. 'I don't know what happened between you two but I'll try and keep it safe. Run. Pl-Please keep safe, you're my hero, Hana-san.'

Hana's heart swelled. At least something good had blossomed from her sins.

She nodded. 'I understand Runa-chan.' Hana replied and then walked away before breaking into a sprint. She needed to escape. She was trapped in a volatile situation and she needed to work out what she wanted from the few minutes of life she probably had left. She would be executed for killing the admiral but Hana didn't want to die. Not now. She still had people to save.

Perhaps she could… rescue Mai?

Hana took a breath and she changed her direction from where the emergency vessels were stored to where the brig was. Maybe, by now, Mai has recuperated enough to help. She could breathe fire and perhaps fly. That could be useful.

Hana dashed until she took a corner recklessly and found herself knocked into the worst person for this situation: her second in charge Lee Christopher. She knocked into him; her head against his chest. He is unfazed, able to keep balance despite the inertia whilst Hana completely recoils; stumbled backwards, dazed and confused but as soon as she sees his blonde hair, her blood ran cold.

'H-Hello, Lee.' Hana said. 'I have some good news for you.'

'Hm…? Whatever could it be?' he asked. He sounded as though he was toying with her. His snake-like eyes dig into her and notice everything about her. She stinks like hell and looks to be a tizz.

'You get to be Captain now. You've always wanted that, right? Well, congratulations. Look after the squadron for me, 'kay?' Hana asked and she bowed her head. 'Now, if you would excuse me.' She backed away but before she could, she was quickly caught.

Lee grabbed her by her scalp and she squealed. He was rough and dragged her close. She was like a ragdoll compared to him. His eyes glinted and grinned sadistically.

'Y'know, Hana, you'd be very pretty if you let your bangs grow a little more.' Lee noted.

'I get told that a lot…' Hana replied. Lee was an unstable man.

'I also heard the last Captain was killed when he resigned.' Lee continued.

'A – A silly rumour, Lee!' Hana shouted.

'Ah but the Admiral already told me. Fuck, I helped bury the bastard.' Lee growled and he yanked Hana again. 'Yet you were the one who got the promotion. I'd love to know what dirty fucking secrets you have!'

'I have none, Lee!' Hana screamed.

'Are you sure? There's puke on your boots and gunpowder on you.' Lee asked.

Hana squirmed and she pulled herself from Lee's grip. He held onto a chunk of her hair.

'You wanna know my dirty fucking secrets?' Hana asked. 'I fucking killed the Admiral. That's my dirty fucking secret. And I will not hesitate to kill you, bitch.' In two seconds, Hana was able to unclip her gun and point it at Lee. Her finger coiled around the trigger but in the same two seconds, Lee beat her to it. He had his gun out and pulled the trigger first.

Hana heard the sound of the gunshot and the bullet after she was shot. The shock numbed her; made it seem like getting shot was a mundane event. She could barely feel where the entry wound had torn through her body like it was effortless nothing. She idly placed her hand over where she had been shot. The blood dyed her pristine white shirt and got on her hands. Staining them as well. Fitting. She worked out where the bullet was lodged. Her next period was going to be interesting.

Hana looked up at Lee. Her vision grew faint. Her knees weakened and she collapsed on herself. And as she blacked out, the last conscious thing she saw and heard, undistorted, was Lee's eerie face and his cackling.

Lee was a horrible man. He revelled in the blood and only cared about himself. He had no concern whatsoever for Hana's lifeless body. He did as he saw fit to Hana as through his distorted, disgusting perception of the world, he had no qualms with handling her so brutishly then disposing of her when she was to broken to play with anymore. She really was a rag doll compared to him.

And when she woke, Hana had never been so angry to be alive. She shouldn't have been alive but she was. She had scarpered through many close calls and every time, she would breathe a sigh of relief and be thankful for her fortune. But not today. She looked as though she had been mauled. She had never felt grimier: not just in appearance but in emotion. She felt violated. Grossly violated.

Hatred and fury was ignited deep within Hana and she realised, in this horrific moment, that killing without remorse was within her capacity. She could be compassionate towards those deserving still but she knew, as of right now, that she could be a stone cold killer too and she would prove it. She didn't know what she was anymore. She was a traumatised soldier for an army she wants to destroy. She wasn't a Captain or a Marine or anything that should be inherently good. She was a nameless renegade now and she was going to avenge herself. She would make Lee regret ever breathing in her direction.

Hana took a breath. She checked herself for wounds. Nothing but the gunshot wound should prove fatal but she had plenty of other injuries that could lead to mortal blood loss. She was bloody, bruised, and sticky with unknown liquid but Hana knew what it was. She just refused to identify; it would make her trauma all too real. Yes, her next period would be interesting.

By all accounts, she should be dead. Her wounds should have been fatal but somehow, she had regained consciousness and her heart was beating even if it was slowly. Her blood was warm. She was alive even if she didn't feel it.

She looked around and realised where she was. She had been discarded like anything else used on the ship: banished to the garbage disposal. No wonder there was a rotten stench suffocating the huge room she was in that was filled a mile high with spoilt food and other waste.

Hana summoned her strength and attempted to wade through the garbage. She hefted through as best she could and found an escape eventually. It took more than her best to wrench the nails off of the vent using her sabre. She was lucky Lee didn't rob her. She shuddered to think why. No doubt it was a part of his sick idea of power play. He probably liked the illusion of a fight.

Hana crawled through the vents where air was tight. She didn't allow herself any rest. She couldn't afford it. If she slept, she would never awaken. She also had limited time to find a way off of the battleship too so she forced herself to keep going even in her tattered, weary state. Her stomach growled and she wanted nothing more than death but her desire for vengeance was stronger. It kept her alive and moving even though she should be a corpse.

Hana couldn't save anyone but herself but she wished she could save Runa and Mai from the horrible fates this battleship would have in store for them. This supposed symbol of safety and justice was only a symbol of violence and sin to those who knew the truth.

Through a stroke of luck, Hana was able to find her escape route. She sweated horribly and found herself above the blacksmiths and shipwrights' den and she grinned. It was hot down there but there seemed to be no one. It was silent so she further turned the tip of her sabre blunt and used it to pick out nails in the vent. She reefed the vent back and hovered around it. She lowered herself gently then let go. She had nothing else to lose so nothing truly mattered.

It was a long drop and landing was royally stuffed up Hana's feet and ankles. They burned with pain but so did the rest of her body. She was just an entity of agony currently. She stumbled her first step forward but she powered on. She licked her lips. She was hungry but her uncharacteristic thirst for booze was stronger.

Hana searched the den for food and liquor but found none. She didn't want to leave without supplies so, like a thief, she dared to creep through the halls. But, luckily, it wasn't necessary as she soon found Runa.

Runa was in a panic. She was horrified to see Hana.

'I knew you were alive but…' she murmured; she didn't want to sound insensitive.

'Yeah, I think it too. Better off dead but I refuse to die. Not until I can take Lee with me to Hell.' Hana snarled.

'I - I have some things for you. Food, clothes, medical stuff: enough for a month hopefully… Take them.' Runa said and she gave Hana a lumpy bag.

Hana's eyes lit up. 'Thank you.' She was breathless.

'Now hurry; everyone knows your gone and you have a warrant for your arrest… What happened? I was told you disappeared but, seeing you now…' Runa said.

'I was hurt, Runa, in a way you can understand very well.' Hana explained.

'...Oh.' Runa mumbled.

'Yes.' Hana lamented. She slung the bag across her back then held onto Runa's hand. Their hands were so different. Runa's were soft and fragrant whilst Hana's were calloused and stunk. Hana held onto Runa's hand like they were her last comfort. 'Come with me.' Hana begged. 'I want to save someone besides myself.'

'I can't because I want to save you. I want to keep the higher ups off your case for as long as possible. Sail west; I'll tell them you went east. But also, if you go west, you may encounter the people who gave us the latest informant news.' Runa explained tearfully. 'I really wish I could go.'

'Tell me then,' Hana murmured as she wiped tears from Runa's face, 'who are those people I'm looking for.'

'The Shutoku Pirates called it in: information for safety. The Admiral agreed, that was a week ago but I have a good feeling they are still in the area.' Runa explained.

'The Shutoku Pirates?' Hana gasped.

Runa nodded and rejected her hands. 'I'm sorry but you have to go. Stay safe.' Runa said.

'I'll be back one day soon.' Hana swore. She nodded, bowed to Runa, then turned tail. She returned to the den and was able to successfully steal a boat.

Hana opened the floodgate and slipped out on a small boat. She pushed it out to sea then hopped onto it. She crawled beneath the cover and curled up with her bag. She knew she shouldn't but she had to sleep. She couldn't weather the night. She would just have to hope that the currents would take her north. She fell asleep easily, in spite of everything, and rested well.

Her dreams were prayers for safety. In the morning, Hana woke up in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean. Nothing but water and sky for as far as she could see. She smiled mildly at the lovely sight. There were no ships. There were no enemies as a result.

She opened up her bag and helped herself to the medical supplies. She bandaged herself as best she could and took as many pain killers as she felt safe. She had been given some stationary and she wrote up plans for her meals. Runa had given her enough for a month but her stomach would digress. Hana also worked out how to ration the pages and pens she had been given. She needed to keep herself occupied; until she found civilisation, until she died.

Hana took reign of her boat and she headed in a direction she liked. She controlled the boat as best as she could but it was a toy on the ocean. It was too unruly for the tiny vessel.

Within a week, Hana found a small island. It was a sandbar really; she could count all the trees on it with one hand. She docked on it nonetheless. It barely felt bigger than her boat. She looked through it and in the loose copse of four palm trees, she found something unusual half buried in the hot, yellow sand. Hana kicked the half-buried chest and there was a thick clatter inside of it. No spiders were kicked loose or snakes. Only dust. So, Hana's curiosity was piqued.

She hefted the chest out of the sand. It was incredibly heavy. She hacked through the lock with her sabre and the wood collapsed with her rough handling. She soon discovered its contents. Her eyes lit up and she grinned madly. She plunged her hands into the loot and revelled in the gold and jewels she had happened upon. She was enormously rich. She fully hefted the chest out of the sand and went to cart it away to her boat but she noticed something. The chest had been buried close to one of the palm trees and, at eye level, there was something inscribed on it.

 _All evil clings to the body; Heaven and Hell are merely imaginary within the heart; tis the matter wealth that differentiates the two; the philosophy that marks the final resting place of:_

 **Akashi Seijuro the Little Emperor**

Hana muttered a prayer for the legendary pirate who had, apparently, lost his life and wealth on this pathetic island. May the Little Emperor find peace in his afterlife. Hana always wondered what happened to him. Now, she knows. She then heartlessly stole his loot: a once in a life time opportunity. Not everyone could say they incurred the wrath of the Little Emperor by stealing the last of his wealth. Besides, she needed it more than him; even if she was lost and adrift in the vast, nigh endless sea.

Hana hauled the chest and threw it onto her boat with a clunk. She was very satisfied with herself and she wasn't worried at all. The quote that marked his final resting place seemed to indicate that he didn't believe in the afterlife so it seemed unlikely that she would be haunted by him because she stole his treasure.

She then searched the island for food. She found some fruit and decided to take it as well. For a grave site, this sandbar-like island was strangely burgeoning with life. Sea gulls waddled around and finches gossiped in the branches of shrubs. In the shallows, tiny penguins played and chased pools of seemingly infinite, miniscule silvery fish. It felt good here. The sunshine was pleasant and the weather balmy. It felt healing and it was wonderful for Hana who was still black and blue from her encounter with Lee.

It was because of Lee that Hana wanted to keep going. She had to keep going. With that, she decided that she would take her leave. She rocked the boat and it slid off of the sand it was buried within. Soon, the ocean began to grab at it and with a little effort, Hana was able to leave the island and she kept going in the direction she believed was west.

Hana's sleeping patterns had become very unusual. She used to be very regimented because of her time in the military but now, she slept when she was in too much pain to think or if she had nothing better to do.

Another week had passed and Hana hadn't seen anything solid for a good, long time. Not since she had found the Little Emperor's gravesite. She was half way through her journal and things were getting worse for her: she was menstruating. Her period had come early by a week and just when Hana didn't think she could loathe her life any stronger, her body found a new excuse for her fervent hatred. She was bleeding heavier than usual as well as puking. Managing her bodily functions had been difficult because of her injuries but it had become even harder. Further still, her nausea spurred fainting and all she wanted to do was eat but she had to ration. However, it was a good sign. Her body was purging itself of germs she feared she carried.

She clutched her stomach and the battered cover for her boat. She swaddled herself beneath it and curled up. She was in too much pain to sleep but the rocking of the boat and whispering of the wind lulled her to sleep as she concentrated on simpler, purer times.

The boat took her further into the sea and it took her to luck as well. Her boat bumped hollowly against something much bigger than it. It stopped it in its wake and bounced back a little bit.

A voice followed.

'What the hell is this?'

Hana woke up and she howled: 'Stay away from me!' Her hand flopped towards her revolver. It was primed and ready but her groggy hands made it hard to aim. She breathed heavily. She was covered in sweat. She stank with chunks in her hair. She looked a fright.

'Whoa! It's a girl. It's not abandoned.'

Hana looked up. A man: blonde hair and angry eyes.

'Don't you dare touch my treasure! It's mine!' she yelled.

The man put his hands up in surrender and Hana forced herself to her feet. However, that exhausted her more than she thought it would. Her hand went limp and she dropped her gun. She found her vision blurring and she collapsed. The man rushed to her aide.

Hana awoke in a doctor's office. She could smell it in the air: a clean, bleachy smell that burnt her nose. She tried to get up but she was stopped.

'In your grave condition, I would advise against it but with your grave condition, I suppose you would welcome death.' a cool, calm voice advised, seemingly bored.

Hana sighed and she rested flatly against the bed. It felt good. It was soft and fluffy even. The sheets were clean and freshly pressed; vaguely scented too and it was splendid. A luxury Hana hadn't had in weeks.

She turned her head and found her doctor: and he had strikingly green hair.

'Midorima Shintarou.' Hana identified him immediately. Her saga just kept going: being compared to Momoi Satsuki, encountering the gravesite of Akashi Seijuro, and now she was meeting one of them in the flesh. 'It's an honour, sir. I honestly thought you were a myth.'

'I get that a lot actually.' He flicked through the pages of his newspaper idly.

Hana blinked then noticed a second unusual thing about him: he had no legs. Hana guessed that because of the weird way his pant legs clung to him and between his pants cuffs and shoes, his ankles were shiny and grey. No, that wasn't quite right. He had legs, they just weren't human.

'You've taken interest in my legs. I suppose everyone does. Yes, I use prosthetics nowadays.' Midorima explained. He even hoisted his pant legs up briefly so Hana could them off properly. They were metal prosthetics not unlike the chainmail armour a knight would wear. There was something familiar about the style though but Hana couldn't place it.

Hana smiled and her eyes watered. 'I'm so glad I found you guys: the Shutoku Pirates. There's something I'd never thought I'd say.' Hana muttered.

'And why is that?' Midorima inquired.

'I was told to pass on a message. The kidnapped girl – Nametsu Mai – has been recovered alive. But I don't know for how long. It's not like the Marines are a good place for a girl like her to be.' Hana said.

'Wonderful. I was worried about her. I should have lodged an inquiry about her last year – earlier this year; sometime earlier – but I was uncertain but we met her mourning parents recently. They think they've lost their daughter but I'm sure they'll be reunited soon but you embellish this hope of mine. What sort of condition is she in?' Midorima asked.

'Terrible. She's been turned into a monster by some mad scientist.' Hana said.

'Alchemist, I do believe he prefers.' Midorima interjected.

'A what? Well, the only reason the Marines looked into your case was because… because they wanted to do was recreate her suited for military purposes.' Hana added.

'Ah, I see.' Midorima said. 'And did she have magnificent, hawk-like wings?'

'…Yes? I suppose so. I didn't get a good look.' Hana replied.

'That would explain why the coot chased us off the island. That used to be our island. Kazunari and I. Well, I'm glad the wings found a good home.' Midorima said.

'What a peculiar thing to say.' Hana mumbled, dreamy.

'Well, since you are awake, will you need to visit the restroom?' Midorima asked.

'Uh, well, now that you mention it. I really need to use the toilet.' Hana said, embarrassed.

'Will you require assistance?' Midorima asked.

'No, I should be fine.' Hana said and Midorima allowed her to get up. She was unsteady on her feet.

'Right through there.' Midorima pointed out a door at the back of the room, not too far away.

'Thanks.' Hana mumbled. She stumbled towards the toilet.

It was a large, tiled room perfect for anyone who needed mobility assistance. Hana gripped on tightly to the railing and plonked herself down. She never felt more embarrassed. It took her longer than she thought necessary to finish up.

She got up again, this time less unsteady, and trudged towards the hand basin. It had a mirror that was slightly too tall for Hana but something about that mirror… she couldn't stand it. She was completely overcome with putrid hatred for it and she allowed it to manifest into action. She drew her revolver from her holster, slowly, and it felt cumbersome in her hands.

Hana aimed it at the mirror: right in her own forehead; all she could see since it was for a crowd of people a tad taller than her. She bent her knees and lowered herself slightly. Hana protectively covered her face with her arms. She aimed her revolver's nozzle higher and she curled her finger around the trigger; uncertain but she pulled it anyway.

The noise was terrifyingly loud. It echoed and echoed and echoed but Hana was unsure if it was the room or merely her strained mind. The bullet fractured the glass simply by coming near it; the impact caused the glass to fly out around her in a cascade of silver and white. It showered over her and got into her skin and hair.

Hana shook herself off, mostly unharmed. She had a few new cuts and nicks here and there but overall she was fine. Midorima however was not. He barged into the room in an absolute panic. His eyes wide and frenzied. His breathing erratic.

'What happened?' he demanded.

'Sorry about your mirror. I just… couldn't stand it.' Hana grunted with a shrug.

Midorima took her by the hand and gently guided her out of the danger zone. He put her back to bed then patched up her new injuries and removed the glass she had missed. He didn't question her though. Hana found that considerate because she couldn't really justify her actions. She just, irrationally, couldn't tolerate the presence of that mirror.

'Can it be fixed?' Hana murmured as Midorima wound bandaging around her right arm.

'No.' Midorima replied.

'Oh.' Hana muttered.

When he finished, he returned to his newspaper and decided to change the topic of conversation. 'So, I assume you are a part of the _Pursuit of Knowledge Battleship's_ crew?' Midorima asked.

'Yes. I was a Captain there.' Hana said. Her voice was devoid of expression but something seethed beneath the monotony. 'It feels like another life now. I hate the Marines now: fucking, entitled bastards the lot of 'em. I can't believe I ever was. I still dress like 'em though.'

'So you were stranded because of the fight against the Datekou Pirates?' Midorima asked.

Hana screwed up her face. 'N-No, I was stranded because I killed the Admiral and messed with the wrong Captain.' she replied.

'Oh, well, apparently there was a fight between the Datekou Pirates and _Pursuit of Knowledge Battleship_. A pyrrhic victory either way but one prisoner taken from the Datekou Pirates though. It says so in the newspaper.' Midorima said.

'Oh… That explains why no one ever followed me. They were too busy with a pirate attack. How lucky for me.' Hana said, a demented giggle finished her sentence.

'Killed an Admiral… That is quite bold. So, what triggered such an event? I presume it has something to do with your atrocious injuries.' Midorima asked.

Hana then explained the reasons behind her injuries and Midorima understood. Hana had one request of him and he understood that too. He put her anaesthesia then operated on her. The operation spanned almost a day. It was complex and arduous but Midorima was able to complete it successfully.

'You'll have those scars until old age.' Midorima explained when Hana was awake and functional. She felt slightly woozy and weightless.

'I don't plan on making it to old age.' Hana replied. 'Thank you. I'm glad I won't have to worry about it anymore.'

'With your regrettable circumstances, I don't blame you.' Midorima said. 'I advise you remain in my infirmary for a month so you can fully get your strength back, then, you may go where you please.'

'A month?' Hana repeated.

'Just under.' Midorima changed his mind.

'I understand. Thank you. I'll share some of my treasure with you. I'm very, very gracious.' Hana said.

'I need no reward.' Midorima said. 'But I'm sure my cohort would like it.' There was a glint in his eyes.

'It belongs to Akashi Seijuro.' Hana added. 'I found it on a small sandbar. I fear it was his final resting place.'

Midorima harrumphed; rolled his eyes. 'All evil clings to the body; Heaven and Hell are merely imaginary within the heart; tis the matter wealth that differentiates the two; the philosophy that marks the final resting place of: Akashi Seijuro the Little Emperor.'

'Yes? How did you know?' Hana asked, amazed.

'Final resting place for his daddy issues perhaps.' Midorima said. 'As far as I am aware, my old Captain is still cruising the seas with his new crew; the Rakuzan Pirates.'

'Oh, uh, then I am glad that you didn't experience that loss then. I-If you don't mind me asking… what happened? The Generation of Miracles, a mythic squadron of Marines, turned Teikou Pirates who shattered.'

'Wealth. Fame. Power. Freedom. Adventure. Comradery.. Pick one and pray for it; you'll find it on the high sea. My past is better left alone.' Midorima replied, evasively, enigmatically.

Hana nodded. 'Ah, I see. Which one did you pick? I chose power.' Hana said.

'Freedom.' Midorima stated.

'Did you find it?' Hana asked.

'Eventually, yes. When I least expected it.' Midorima said. He smiled an innocent smile: the smile of a man in love. Hana heart softened.

There was a knock on the door that was followed by an irritating whine: 'Shiiinnn-chaaannn! I'm lonely!'

Midorima huffed. 'You may come in.'

The door opened a man skipped in. the first thing Hana noticed about him was that he no arms but again, much like how Midorima didn't have legs, he did have armour-like arms. His armour-like arms were done in the same style as Midorima which gave the illusion that they were a matching set.

The second most unusual thing about him was the clothes he wore. He donned a strange, feathery half-skirt around his waist like one of those abroad cancan dancers except his skirt was attached to his pants and done in dull, brown colours rather than anything bright or sparkly. He was a very handsome and lanky man. He had a bounce his step and a sparkle in his eyes. He laced himself around Midorima and Midorima sighed. He didn't mind being straddled and cuddled with though so it seemed to Hana that this was a usual occurrence.

'I apologise for how unprofessional this must seem.' Midorima said as he was given kisses and cuddles from the strange man.

'N-No, it's fine.' Hana said.

'I get bored when Shin-chan's busy. It's spring, I want to have some fun.' he whined. 'Oh, uh, I don't believe I've spoken to you before. I'm Kazunari. Shin-chan's fated lover.'

'He's being overdramatic.' Midorima said, embarrassed and huffy. 'We are merely partners.'

'And you are?' Kazunari asked.

'Misaki Hana.' Hana answered.

'And you are…? No, like, why are you on board. Nobody told me why. You've kept Shin-chan busy since you got here. No one knows nothin'.' Kazunari said.

'I'm just a castaway. I'm afraid I'll have to be here for quite some time according to Doctor Midorima because of my injuries, my operation.' Hana said.

'Yes, it can be potentially fatal if Misaki leaves us without rest.' Midorima added.

'What kind of operation was it? Kiyo-chan just thought it was sunstroke and a gunshot wound.' Kazunari said.

'Well, yes, both those things but Misaki asked for something else to be done. She wanted her uterus removed.' Midorima explained.

'Her what?!' Kazunari exclaimed.

'It's a long story and due to patient-doctor confidentiality, I cannot recount it to you.' Midorima said.

'Oh, uh, fair enough.' Kazunari shrugged. He didn't seem to want the context anymore.

Staying the Shutoku Pirates was a surreal experience for Hana. They carried on like civilians on a cruise rather than pirates on an adventure. They sort of just sailed wherever the wind took them. It really was miraculous that Hana was able to touch base with them through coincidence. She came to feel very safe with them.

Tae, the only woman in their ranks, soon became a dear friend to Hana and her company was blessed. The friends Hana made among the Shutoku Pirates soon became very cherished in her heart and it was terrible that she would have to leave them one. They made the time pass easily and soon, that month Doctor Midorima advised that Hana spent with them disappeared quickly.

By the end of that month, Hana was fine to for the long distance but had come to enjoy lethargy. She would eat with them at dinner.

'So…' Captain Otsubo drawled, 'what will you do in the future, Misaki-chan?'

'I have a man I desire to kill.' Hana said simply. She had mentioned it many times before.

'And I know you have the means for it but is there some place you desire to see first?' he asked.

'I'm satisfied with my life.' Hana replied.

'Oh, Hana-chan…' Tae mourned for Hana.

'Are you sure you don't want us to aide you? With your military expertise and friendship here, you'd be great to have around.' Kimura said.

'I didn't want to push it but Kimura is right. I would love to have you as part of our crew. Your part of the family now.' Captain Otsubo said.

The Miyaji Brothers who were sitting either side of Hana put their arms around her. They grinned and gave her a noogie. She laughed awkwardly and cringed. She grew tense but the Miyaji Brothers didn't notice her discomfort.

'Yep, one of the family.' Kiyoshi affirmed.

'No, I'm certain. I want to kill this man and then repent.' Hana said.

'You can do penance with us.' Midorima chimed in quietly.

Kazunari nodded and took Midorima's hands. It was so strange seeing their fingers intertwined: human and inhuman.

'I've made up my mind. Please, take some of my treasure as thanks for your hospitality and then let me be on my way.' Hana said.

'We've got intel that you might appreciate then.' Kazunari said. 'A little birdie…' He paused, giggled, Midorima rolled his eyes: a joke the Shutoku Pirates understood but not one they included with Hana. 'A little birdie told me that a battleship was spotted in the south-west direction and I believe it was called the _Pursuit of Knowledge Battleship_.'

Hana slammed her hands on the table and stood up abruptly. 'Take me there!' she demanded.

'Kazu, why didn't you tell us earlier?' Midorima asked.

'I really was hoping Ha-chan would change her mind and join us.' Kazunari pouted.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Midorima tutted.

'Very true.' Hana agreed.

'Did your "little birdie" tell you of any landmarks?' Captain Otsubo asked.

'C'mon, you know how my little birdies are like. They're just that. Little birds. Why should they know what the humans call a place? We all have different names and tongues for things. But these birds call it the Infinite Sands and they don't go there frequently because of god-like creatures that roam around the area. But don't ask me what that means.' Kazunari explained.

'Sounds to me like you'll need a little luck where you're going, Misaki.' Yuya said.

'I was always going to need it.' stated Hana.

The Shutoku Pirates laughed bitterly and unwillingly accepted that Hana was never going to join their crew. T'was lamentable but inevitable. She had her own course of destiny. She had her own story to spiel and they were merely one phase of it; one chapter of it.

They willingly brought her south-westward. They brought her to the Infinite Sands as Kazunari's birds called it. It took them five days to get her to this foreign country's coast and it was easy to see why it was nicknamed as such.

Sand stretched on endlessly for as far as the eye could see in huge, rollicking dunes that shifted dubiously. There was no beach and there was no flat land or variation: only sand. It was golden in colour and hotter than hell underfoot; just as treacherous too as it was infested with scorpions and other hazards. Sandstorms blew in the distance.

'Well, good luck.' Kiyoshi well-wished as they anchored. He rolled out a rope ladder and Hana was quick to take leave. She just wanted to get away so they couldn't see her tears. She was going to sorely miss the Shutoku Pirates.

Captain Otsubo joined her on land and gave her a brotherly hug. He was a very pleasant man. Hana never would have suspected that out of a fight, pirates would be anything but cruel and terrible. As it could turn out, a pirate outside of a fight could be kind-hearted and enjoying knitting as a hobby.

'I'm glad we could help you.' he said to Hana: both hands on her shoulders with a firm grip. He forced eye contact because of it.

'And I'm glad I could have your help.' Hana replied.

'The next time we meet, I hope it's on good terms. I can't stop you from doing what you need to do but you have a fire in your eyes. You can save more people; not just yourself, you know that, right?' Captain Otsubo asked. His hands slipped down Hana's arms and he held her hands. His actions were very soothing and were in direct contrast to the distress that was rising through Hana even though she knew it was silly and irrational.

'I know that but I'm too broken to be able to help anyone but myself.' Hana said. 'Oh, broken, I'm sorry about your mirror, again.'

'It's fine.' Captain Otsubo said.

'Thanks. For everything.' Hana said. 'I really should take my leave.'

'I know. That's okay.' Captain Otsbuo said and he pecked Hana's forehead. Brotherly. Familial.

Hana smiled. 'Farewell, Shutoku Pirates.'

'Now, Ha-chan, remember. It's a day or two's walk in that direction to the closest town. When you're there, follow the river southward and if you're lucky, you'll find what you're looking for: that big ol' ship with the man you want to kill on it.' Kazunari called out. As he spoke, a seagull circled then settled on his shoulder. It even cuddled against him and nuzzled his chin and jawline. Hana still didn't understand Kazunari's avian affinity.

'Thanks, guys!' Hana replied, brightly. 'I can't wait to cut off his head and shoot the corpse; just 'cause I can.' She positively beamed as she spoke.

Hana turned to leave but she was stopped by Tae. Tae quickly swooped down the ladder with treasure in tow.

'Wait, Hana-chan!' she cried out desperately. 'I – we – all want you take this. I can't believe my elder brother didn't give it to you.'

'I thought it would be insulting. Misaki wants to repay her debt with treasure but I will admit, I would prefer it if she kept it.' Captain Otsubo reasoned.

'No, no, it's fine. I don't need it.' Hana insisted.

'Please, take it, I have this inkling that you may need money and plenty of it in the near future.' Tae said.

'I can't pay my way out of an execution. I just want to take it as it comes. I wonder if I'll be hung, or if I'll just be straight up beheaded or if it'll be the shooting squad. I'm hoping for the latter; I want my old team to be the ones who do it.' Hana pondered mildly.

Tae was visibly concerned by Hana's morbidity.

'Hey! Misaki!' Yuya called out and grabbed her attention. She looked upwards. 'Did you know she's clairvoyant?'

'I'm not clairvoyant.' Tae pouted.

'Stranger things have happened on the sea.' Midorima mused.

'Well anyways, the boys are just delusional. I'm just saying that you may need it.' Tae insisted. 'Think of it as a final gift from one friend to another.'

Hana sighed and desisted. She accepted the treasure back. It wasn't going to make much difference. She could carry plenty of goods for miles upon miles. A few kilograms of gold and jewels weren't going to slow her down by much.

'Thank you.' Tae said and she gave Hana a kiss on the cheek; sisterly, familial, made Hana feel warm and glowing on the inside.

'Thank you.' Hana bowed her head to Tae. 'Now, I really must bid you all farewell so goodbye! May we all meet in Hell.'

The Shutoku Pirates chuckled. Hana smiled. She turned around and at long last, she was permitted to leave. As she turned her back, she could feel it. The prickle of tears in her eyes and before she could even take a step forward into the golden unknown, Hana was sobbing. Tear after tear. Her cheeks became wetter and wetter. Her shoulders fluttered back and forth but she stomped onwards. She didn't try to hide her tears but she didn't look back. She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to leave. She tied her protective headscarf tighter and kept on marching.

Hana wasn't certain as to when she stopped crying but she licked up her tears. She wanted to keep as much water as possible within her as this environment was harsh. Unforgiving. Unsympathetic. A cruel killer. Hana had never seen desert like this before. How was it possible for civilisation to take root in such conditions?

Humans really were amazing. They just kept living even when they should. Even where they shouldn't. It was remarkable and yet, Hana, who was in awe of this strange ability of humanity was marching towards her death even when she had been kept alive, even in dredges, by sheer luck. Was that to be considered… wasteful?

It was blisteringly hot but her clothes, long-sleeved but light, kept her safe from the other dangers like the sandstorms that raged and dug trenches through dunes and rock. The gales were forceful and powerful. All they did was make it seem hotter than it already was but Hana powered on regardless. Above her, the sky was grey like thick wood smoke. There were no clouds. There was no reprieve from the sight of brown and gold.

Underfoot, the sand was rough and coarse. The sand was treacherous too. It moved around Hana's feet like a snake. It also tried to pull her down too horrible, suffocating death but Hana had to keep going. She knew she would live to die another day and she would do whatever it takes to ensure it.

She kept walking for hours and she couldn't tell if time was passing. The sun seemed to be eternally in one corner of the unchanging, grey sky. But as she progressed through this eternal desert, she found something amazing but it had to be an illusion. It was too good to be true.

It was an oasis. Through shifting, triangular dunes, Hana saw an oasis. Through the sand and rock, a few trees were able to rise and live. Thrive. They were rich in colour too: a bright, bright green that broke through the hopeless monotony of brown and gold. It was a glorious sight that filled Hana with unreasonable hope. It had to be an illusion. It would be illogical if it were anything but a mirage.

Hana strove forward. She decided she wouldn't chase the mirage. This was merely the direction in which she had to follow.

She came closer and it didn't disappear. It didn't float further down into her line of sight. She stumbled closer and beneath the din of the wind, she could hear it. The bubbling noise of flowing water and the lapping of tiny, gentle waves.

Hana treaded carefully and she looked down. Grass, yellow-green, poked through the sand gallantly. It was real. She could feel it bend around her boots. She could hear it snap and crunch beneath her feet. She came closer still and the grass became thicker and greener as she came nearer to the cool, crystal clear, pool of water that had allowed for the oasis to form.

Hana smiled like she hadn't seen water in years and she knelt down on the grass. She could really feel it. The oasis was real. Hana pulled off her gloves and let them fall to the ground. She reached in and scooped up water. It froze her raw fingers and it was a marvellous, icy sensation. It was real. She let the water escape her hand, just to watch it then she tried again.

She quickly licked up the water from her hands. She'd never tasted sweeter, colder water and it refreshed her brilliantly. She dropped off her heavy pack and revelled in the load off. A little touch of paradise in the middle of Infinite Sands. It was marvellous. She turned around and rummaged through her things and found the pocket watch she had been given by Doctor Midorima.

It was later than she expected. She looked up at the sky – through verdant treetops – and realised that the sky had grown darker. In the east, the sun was setting and the sky was ablaze like a bushfire. But in the west, it had turned a navy-black. Starlight illuminated dust in the air and it made the landscape almost alien to Hana. The desert was a strange, impossible place and sometimes… it could be beautiful.

The air became immensely colder. Hana added another layer to her clothing but she was certain that she would be fine. The wind died down and the sandstorms seemed to have dissipated. For now, Hana would be safe and she would enjoy her night at the oasis.

Sound was muffled and distorted in the desert but Hana knew the ordinance of rowdy men anywhere. She twisted around and all of her presumptions of a peaceful night were shattered. Her eyes widened and she was uncertain of what she was seeing.

Men – she counted at least seven – were striding towards the oasis. They were tall and muscular. They wore nothing but loincloths around their waist. Hana couldn't see properly as they were still quite far away but there appeared to be something unusual about their appearance. They had good lungs on them though. They whooped and hollered; sounded as though they were mere feet away from Hana when they were still very far away. They carried spears and shivs with them; as well as the corpse of a crocodile. They must be hunters of some description.

Hana kept low and readied her weapons. Hana stayed like that for half an hour. She steadily watched the men approach. They moved swiftly and bounded along with playful disposition. At the end of that half an hour, Hana decided that it was now or never.

She popped up from the grass and aimed her revolver at them. She had murder in her eyes. The men screamed in a complete, dramatic overreaction. They jumped over each other and high into the air. Hana was dumbfounded. They acted like monkeys!

'W-Who are you?' Hana demanded.

There were seven men after all as six of them stepped backwards and one of them willingly came forward. He puffed out his chest and haughtily raised his nose in the air. Hana had never been more unimpressed with a man before. She'd never met someone who presented so arrogantly before. She kept her gun ready. She was prepared to do what she needs to live and she'd never had crocodile before. That could be tasty.

'Yuji.' he stated. 'Alpha. Chief of this fine pack of men.'

'Ew.' Hana mumbled. She cautiously came forward and then she realised why she thought there was something unusual about these men. She had been right. There was something unnatural about them: they had tails hanging down between their legs, their hands were unnatural and thick with hair almost like fingerless gloves, and most strangely: their ears stuck out strangely on the side of their head and were strangely shaped; again, hairy too.

It would appear. They really were monkeys of some description. Hana was, needless to say, horrified by this epiphany.

Yuji came closer. 'So, uh, what are you doin' here, little lady? Hell, what's your name. you're a pretty little thing – you really should put that gun away.'

'Oh hell no!' Hana growled. 'I'm not letting anyone get in my way! I won't hesitate to use this!'

Yuji grinned. He glanced at his men. They grinned eagerly with him; encouraged him. Hana began to tremble. Her mind kept flashing back to Lee every time she closed her eyes. She didn't like those smiles. They were disgusting smiles to have on a face; particularly a male face.

Hana's stomach wretched and she knew she was going to puke, or faint, or both. Bile surged through her throat and she held her stomach. She tried to swallow but instead, she dropped her gun and hunched over. She puked. Right between her feet and Yuji's.

'Wow. That's new.' he stated calmly.

Hana noticed that even his feet were strangely hairy: like he was wearing socks with no toes. She wiped her mouth and became as white as a sheet of paper.

'I'm sorry.' she mumbled.

'It's one way of introducing yourself. So, how do you say "Argh-uch" again? Like that? Is that a common name where you're from? Certainly a pretty one.' Yuji joked.

'Fuck off.' Hana grumbled. She aimlessly tried to get her puke off of her shoes using the sand but only made it worse. 'M'name's Misaki Hana, if you really must know.'

'Ah, now there's a pretty name however, for the unforgivable sin of what you have done, it doesn't really matter and if you are insistent on drawing your weapon, we must do battle.'

'You're going to kill me… because I puked on you?' Hana asked.

'Oh Babi no, that's completely understandable. But this is our territory and you've gotten waaayyy too comfortable here and that is unforgivable so meet me in the pit, gurl!' Yuji declared.

His men cheered and howled.

Hana bent down and picked up her revolver. She shook dirt loose but figured it would be unsafe for her to use since grains of sand could be in anywhere in it. She returned it to her holster and instead, drew forth her sabre with careful ease. It caught the moonlight and it seemed as though she could slash the ghostly, full moon itself into two halves.

Yuji smirked. He readied his weapon; his spear.

'It's do or die!' Hana snarled.

'Let's get this party started then.' Yuji said, his smirk became a grin. He loved the energy Hana had. He was impressed; his eyes gleamed.

The pair removed themselves from the oasis' shore and Yuji's men gathered excitedly. They buzzed and grinned.

Hana held herself grimly as she readied her technique. She took a sharp breath. Yuji, meanwhile, prepared himself using vigour and passion. He riled up his men. One of them, eventually, stepped forward.

'Begin!' he announced then scrambled backwards.

Hana moved in first and she slashed straight across Yuji's chest. Her sabre's sharp, honed blade cut into his flesh lightly. She removed herself swiftly and admired the cut she had inflicted. Barely any blood dribbled forward but the weird part was, she swore she had used more force than that. She was aiming to kill after all.

She moved in second, and tried again. This time, she slashed from the left and criss-crossed the cut she had left previously. Again, she barely left anything but a light cut. Her frustration spiked. Before she could step back again, Yuji dealt a blow to her gut.

He held the end of his spear and had shoved it forward. He had winded Hana and she felt all her prior wounds at once. Luckily, nothing but spittle flecked her mouth. Doctor Midorima had done a wondrous job at healing her; fixing her. She had no internal bleeding and Yuji's attack on her hadn't seemed to have triggered anything either.

Hana attempted to take a moment to regain her breath. She swung her sabre back around and Yuji tried to whack downwards with his spear. He used it more like a quarter staff than a spear. He had cumbersome, improper techniques but they seemed to work for him just fine; propelled merely by force.

Hana parried Yuji and he tried to force his spear down on Hana. She crouched down and tried to trip him. She did, briefly, as she caused him to stumble but he had peculiarly good balance as that had worked before. He also seemed very strong. He had an athletic build but his muscle power and brawn was stronger than his appearance would already allude to.

Hana pulled out from underneath and spun around delicately. The sand gripped onto her feet but she managed to pull through but Yuji was swifter: a master of his environment. He was able to move seamlessly with the sand. He managed to give a great _thawk_ to Hana as he slammed his spear into her side. She felt its pointed tip. It was blunt though so it didn't pierce her like she feared.

Hana took another breath. She noticed Yuji was breathing easy. He hadn't even broken into a sweat. She was practically sodden beneath her clothes.

Yuji took another swing at Hana and Hana's hand slipped to where she had her revolver holstered.

Not yet, she told herself.

Yuji went for an upper cut and he jumped terribly high for extra emphasis on his attack. He swung down his spear violently and it slammed into Hana's shoulder. Her legs buckled beneath her and she was certain she heard a horrible crack! That was almost definitely her shoulder or collarbone.

Hana dug into the sand. Yuji dominated over her. He smirked.

'Done yet, sweetheart?' he asked and something about his impure tone absolutely set off Hana. It set her off like the mirror in the bathroom. She had to destroy it.

She grabbed onto her gun's holster and glared ferociously. 'Never!' she screamed and she dropped her sabre. She grabbed a fistful of sand and tossed it into Yuji's face. It splattered messily across his face and he stumbled backwards. He clawed at his face and tried to rub the grains out of his eyes.

Hana got up and whipped out her gun from her holster: less than two seconds. Her finger was on the trigger and she didn't even have to think about pulling down on it. She did it automatically. The recoil jarred up her wrist and the bullet whirred, off course, but it went forward nonetheless.

The bullet tore into Yuji's chest: right in the middle where his ribcage was. He was thrown back, slightly, by the impact. His face went blank. Vacant. Nothing spilled out the back of him. Rather, the bullet just lodged itself in the middle of his flesh and bone. Not even blood dribbled out. He lost balance. He lost energy. Yuji utterly collapsed on himself. He went down like a demolition site.

Justice was strength. Strength was power. Power was justice. Hana considers herself to be justice therefore this man's death was acceptable. It had been do or die. Survival of the fittest. Hana wanted to live more than he did. He had challenged her like every other man before him; thinking she was too delicate a specimen to be able to properly use her weapons but she was a blunt brute beneath her small stature and feminine – butch – physique.

Hana got up and breathed heavily. She holstered her gun. Her arm was limp. She muttered in pain as she bent down to take her sabre back. It was hard to use her non-dominant hand. She turned back and the men had been silenced. Unsurprising; she had killed their leader.

'Now fuck off. This is my territory now.' she growled.

Again, more silence, until one bravely began to clap. They weren't silenced out of pity or shock but awe. Eventually, they all began to whoop and holler. Hana was absolutely disgusted with them.

'The fuck is wrong with you?' she cussed.

'Woohoo! We have a new alpha! Who woulda thought it?!' a voice – Yuji? – howled. He sounded victorious. He sounded alive.

Hana turned around slowly. There he was: up and down, alive. His hands, fists, in the air. He looked like a champion.

'What is going on?' Hana asked.

'Ya can't kill what's already dead, hon.' Yuji explained.

'Already… dead?' Hana repeated, terrified with eyes wide.

'Well… as our new Chief, you deserve to know what's goin' up, eh?' Yuji said and he strutted through the crowd of men until he plonked himself in front of the oasis. He drank greedily from it then beckoned his men and Hana.

They dragged the crocodile carcass through and someone started a fire. Hana cautiously came through and sat next to Yuji.

'Time to meet the lads, don't you think, Han?' Yuji asked. 'Okey-dokey, here we go: Kazuma, Takeharu, Katsumichi, Rintaro, Nobuyoshi, and the mightiest one of all: Arata. So, where do we start?' He pointed out each man and they acknowledged Hana. They all seemed very friendly and Hana was very petrified.

'Right. Can't kill what's already dead. Now long story short: we're all a bunch of fuck-heads.' Yuji said.

'Quite literally.' Rintaro piped up with a sigh.

'Shut up, Jiri, I'm the one speakin' and I'm the alpha here, mate.' Yuji snarled.

'You keep saying that word. I hate it.' Hana said.

'Well, you're the other alpha here too. Time to make that official.' Yuji said and he went to touch Hana.

'Don't fucking touch me!' she screeched and recoiled away from Yuji.

'I was just gonna pass on the streak; mark you out as the other alpha. Never had an alpha female 'round these parts. A Chiefess.'

'I don't think that's a word, Yuji.' Takeharu chided in.

'Oh shut up, Haru.' Yuji rolled his eyes. 'Please, Hana, just lemme touch you for two seconds so we match. See? Grey streak. Mark of an alpha.'

'Ca-Can I do it?' Hana asked softly.

'Well, I've got the magic.' Yuji said.

'Magic? Magic's not real.' Hana snarled.

'Lemme show you then, just hold out your hair. A good chunk of it.' Yuji said.

Hana knew she was going to regret this but Yuji seemed to respect her so she decided to trust him. Every inch of her body screamed not to. She trembled as she held out a great chunk of her hair. Yuji was slow and gentle. He brushed his fingers lightly over her hair and it turned from reddish-brown to grey. Hana's eyes widened as she saw it in her peripheries.

'Now you believe me?' Yuji asked.

'Yep.' Hana said, speechless, awed.

Yuji grinned and turned his head. He shoved off his haircut to Hana. He styled it in an undercut and beneath where his hair was thicker and ash brown in colour, where it was cut shorter, his hair was grey. He turned his head the other side. Stylistically, the other side of his head was the same: long on top, short underneath but on his left side of his head, the shorter cut was black rather than grey.

'We match.' he smiled.

'Haha, yeah… Now can you tell me what's going on?' Hana asked, exasperated.

'Now, you can't kill what's already dead. Where was I goin' with that…?' Yuji asked himself.

'Argh, just let me explain.' Rintaro rolled his eyes. 'Hana, we are servants of Babi: god of virility and male aggression in the Underworld. A few years ago we went on an excursion with him to the land of the living and we got lost so now we just hang out here like the bunch of baboons we quite literally are – were. We were baboons in a past life but Babi transformed us into his servants when we died.'

'The bastard never even looked fer us.' Yuji muttered.

'Well, he's got plenty of options. Men die all the time.' Takeharu shrugged.

'So, welcome to our paradise, new Chiefess.' Yuji said

'Great. I'm captain of another squadron of horrible men.' Hana growled.

'Whoa, someone's got a story.' Yuji said.

'We love stories!' Arata piped up cheerfully.

'Tell us! Tell us!' the seven of them chanted.

'It's not a happy story.' Hana said.

'We're literally undead.' Rintaro pointed out, blasé.

'Well… if you insist.' Hana said and she found herself telling them what had happened to her in the past two months.

She'd never seen men become so angry in such a small space of time. This was the good kind of anger. It was righteous fury. They were overpowered with a fervent hatred for Lee Christopher. It made Hana smile. Laugh even. Their anger made her feel good.

Yuji smiled softly. 'We've never left this part of the desert, y'know.' he said.

'It doesn't matter. It's my duty to shank the guy.' Hana said.

'But… But we're your pack.' Arata said, watery-eyed.

'Yeah, it's all or nothing.' Kazua added. 'If you're pissed, we're pissed. That's just how it works for us.'

'So, who wants to have fun?' Yuji howled and leaped to his feet. 'We're gonna help Chiefess Hana shank this motherfucker Lee!'

His men – their men – cheered and roared. They then tore into their crocodile viciously and Hana smiled softly.

'I'd rather be called Captain Hana.' Hana said.

'Then let's here it for Captain Hana: our first ever lady alpha!' Yuji cheered as he tore through the entrails of the crocodile. Arata handed Hana a leg. She was thankful for the consideration and cut the skin off and other nasty bits.

Although she'd only been here for a few hours, this little oasis and this little band of strange men had somehow become a new home to Hana. She wondered if it was because she was a soft woman but she had an inkling telling her that wasn't the case. She felt as though these men could be trusted with her love much like the Shutoku Pirates' men could be trusted.

She liked it here.

The men woke before dawn and when they were up, they demanded that Hana to be up too when she would much rather sleep. Last night they had been like little kids on their first sleep-over; telling stories, gossiping. They never ran out of energy or things to talk about. It was refreshing. That never happened in the Marines but it had happened on the _Persistent and Tireless_ ; the ship of the Shutoku Pirates.

'So, today we're gonna go help Hana kill a man! Woohoo!' Yuji screamed; riling up his men as they ate their breakfast which was leftovers from last night.

'Actually, we need to get to the town first and then we need to follow the river down to the actual place he would be.' Hana explained.

'How long will that be?' Yuji whispered; his excitement paused and dampened briefly.

'Two, three days.' Hana guessed.

'We're gonna help Hana kill a man in two or three days!' Yuji screamed.

His men – their men – screamed back just as wild and excited for murder.

Travelling with this pack of men was an interesting experience for Hana. They talked and sang and jumped and leaped. They made everything an adventure and it was utterly uplifting. Meeting them had changed something in Hana, somehow. They were bold and brash and they absolutely loved her. They wanted her to see the tricks they could do. They were almost childlike in wonder and happiness.

It certainly was true that cheerful company shortened the miles. Hana made it to the riverside town in way less time that if had just been her. The riverside town was nothing like Hana had been expecting. It was vibrant and lush; rich with canals and trees. Water was the lifeblood of this town and it was very apparent in how the town was laid out for optimum use of the river that was bigger in berth than some of the largest warships Hana had ever seen: at least five warships could be fit into the river here.

The architecture of the stone was geometric and strangely romantic. All of the walls were white or cream; made from sandstone and other similar materials. The streets were clean and paved with flattened rock. Not a wry grain of sand was to be seen here. The streets were very even and methodical; easy to follow like a grid on a map.

The people of the town wore long robes and headscarves; Hana blended right in unlike her pack of rowdy men; lost boys really. Although, the boys were just as dark skinned as the inhabitants of the town.

Speaking of the inhabitants of the town, they regarded the boys very warily but also with an air akin to revere. The boys loved it. They puffed out their chests and greeted everyone. For the town's inhabitants, it was like they were meeting celebrities. They were that honoured by the boys' presence.

Hana assumed this meant her boys really were the servants of a god. Hana assumed they were just monsters with a superiority complex. She had thought there to be only one God but now, she had reason to believe there were many.

It was hard work, keeping the boys in line. They wanted to dash out every which way and explore the town. Hana didn't blame them as they had mentioned that they rarely ventured into the realms of humans; preferring to keep to themselves hence why they were very protective of their oasis. So, in this rare opportunity of adventure, they wanted to be a part of every sight and sound and smell they encountered. Only Yuji was the responsibly man amongst them. Hana supposed that it had something to do with the fact he called himself the alpha; their pack leader; their Chief.

Although, it should go without saying that he liked to play up too. He and Hana were strolling along behind the pack. The others were following the paths of the canals; wherever they dipped and turned, they followed because Hana had told them earlier they needed to follow the river out of the town and towards the ocean-side. It was an easy instruction so they were happy to oblige and there was plenty to keep them amused.

Yuji and Hana chatted. He could be surprisingly calm and level-headed at times. Hana appreciated that. She liked the smile he had on his face. He was just in a state of pure wonder. His smile was innocent; unlike that smile from last night which had drawn forth terrible memories within Hana.

'So, what kind of things do you like, Han?' he asked.

Hana looked at him oddly. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'I want to get to know the real you. You amuse me. You've broken my one hundred win streak. I want to know how; why. I want to know you. Tell me everything about yourself. I knowm why don't you start with a story from your childhood?' Yuji suggested.

'Well, my parents raised me in a town called Mizuguchi. It was small, safe, but one day the Marines visited. I was absolutely awestruck by the way they carried themselves and quelled the fear of the townspeople. Nothing ever happened in Mizuguchi but the elderly were always worried about what would happen to our precious little hometown if pirates were to raid. It never happened; still hasn't as far as I know but the Marines were able to dispel fears with a simple treaty. As a bullied child, I seriously admired that.' Hana said.

'Wait, hang on - you? Bullied?' Yuji interrupted.

'I was a very tomboyish girl in a very conservative town. People thought I'd turn out gay and they bullied me because they thought that I was a lesbian. They weren't completely wrong. I consider myself bisexual now that I'm an adult.' Hana said.

'Hahaha, nice. I'm pan. What can I say? I'm a fan of the man.' Yuji joked.

Hana giggled. when she revealed to most men or women that she was bisexual, their immediate thoughts were along the lines of "Threesome" or "So, you're going to cheat on me?" Hana particularly hated the latter response because she could imagine herself as part of a healthy, communicative polyamorous relationship should she be asked.

'Well, I like the ladies.' Hana replied.

Yuji laughed and when he laughed; his whole face lit up. It was a very attractive look for him.

'Okay, okay, back to my story. So, as a bullied child I seriously admired the power the Marines had and that's when I decided I wanted to wear the prestigious white and blue uniform. Now, it's all I want to burn but you got that story last night. So, yes, I suppose that concludes my story.' Hana said. She glanced curiously at Yuji. 'So, are you going to tell me a story from your childhood - or one of them?'

'I'd love to. I was always a troublemaker.' Yuji paused and he paused briefly. He stole a lily from a display and handed it to Hana. Hana decided to let it pass. It was only one flower besides, it smelt divine.

'Are you always this flirtatious with everyone?' Hana asked; she blurted it out really. She hadn't meant to but she had always been a blunt person.

'Yes. Whenever I see someone I like, I've got to give them the mating signal. It's really no wonder why they chose me for the Pharaoh's tomb.' Yuji said.

'I'm sorry; I don't understand.' Hana said.

'They don't have Pharaohs in Mizuguchi?' Yuji asked.

'No.' Hana replied.

'Well, in my first life, I was selected to go into the Afterlife with the Pharaoh at the time. He needed someone in his tomb to ensure that he wouldn't suffer impotence after he died. Apparently, my playboy reputation had made it all the way into the gossip of the royals as he wanted me and only me to be his sacrifice to Babi hence why I came back as a baboon in the second life, and this form in my third.' Yuji explained.

Hana was going to say something in response to that but she elected to bite her tongue for fear of saying something very insulting. She just couldn't believe it. Yuji had willingly died in his first life for the belief of a Pharaoh. It was hard for her to believe. It made no sense. He was such a vivacious young man with such a thirst for life yet he willing laid himself to rest for a man he hadn't even met. However, she supposed, putting it like that made her something of a hypocrite as she wanted to help people whom she had never met prior. She had her beliefs.

Justice was strength. Strength was power. Power was justice. Hana was just biased hence why she found Yuji's to be an atrocity and her own to be righteous; even when she knew intimately well that her beliefs were not worth her suffering.

Hana and Yuji kept strolling down the streets of this geometric, maze-like town with the others. Through the streets, they picked up titbits here and there which explained their surroundings such as names of important landmarks; the town, the river, the city, the country. They followed through the foreign town until they eventually found themselves on the riverside and following it directly. The river surged through the Infinite Sands and into a brighter realm although one composed of only golden sand and brown rocks. It was early morning and the desert looked guile and betraying; promising a fine day even though the conditions could sour at any moment. Hana could see in the furthest corner of the land the beginnings of a sandstorm but thankfully, it was not in the direction she and her men were headed. She marched onward, following the path laid out by the river. Her men followed; eager and bounding behind her.

Once more, Hana discovered that the company she kept were immensely cheerful and that did lessen the burden on her feet. She talked so much, she was utterly distracted and hence, ingnored anything irrelevant to the topic of conversation. Although, no matter how cheerful her men were, it kept playing in the back of Hana's mind that they were, But they were dead but more alive than her. Hana tried bringing it up; here and there. She wanted to know how they could be so happy despite having died at least twice before. The men were understanding in her curiousity. Nobody had said anything completely straight out. They merely alluded to their past lives: once as a human, once as a baboon, and now as a mixture of both. Sad, sad things had happened to them. They had died in horrendous ways, both as humans and as baboons.

Arata had drowned as a child whilst playing. Nobuyoshi had been stabbed over a game of gambling gone wrong. Rintaro's younger brother had killed him because of jealousy. Katsumichi had caught some sort of plague. Takeharu been burned alive in horrible blacksmith related accident; one his father oversaw regrettably. Kazuma had been mauled.

Worst of all… Yuji had been killed as part of a Pharaoh's sacrifice to one of their gods: Babi, baboon god of virility, male fertility, and aggression. Hana thought it was the worst one. Yuji and his pack thought that had been an honour.

But they were still so in love with life and idealistic and happy. They were truly enjoying their second chance at life. Living each day with jolly vigour and fun.

It was inspiring.

On the _Persistent and Tireless_ , the pirates accepted that Hana wanted to die after she fulfilled her vengeance. They didn't want her to but they accepted she wanted to do her penance for her crimes; with the exception of Doctor Midorima.

"You can do penance with us."

Hana thinks that she knows what he means. He had said his past was better left alone and his crimes had been very damaging to the psyche of the public; he had been a trusted Marine once upon a time. Now he was one of the legends: cutthroat, horrible, unrepentant – according to inaccurate myth. In actuality he was hopelessly in love with his boyfriend and the freedom and acceptance he had found on board with the Shutoku Pirates.

Perhaps… Hana should consider a different method of penance. One that didn't involve her death. After all, she had been granted a miraculous second chance and it would be wasteful for her to discard in the name of simply being "done". Hana kept her thoughts to herself. She knew this would have to be a decision she makes borne of authentic choice. It would be an answer for her to discover and discover alone.

Along the river - apparently called the Stryxie by the locals - was a simple beauty. The river was huge and fertile. It left healthy soil beneath its gentle waves. The colour of the water could rival the sky or ocean; it was a clear, superb azure. Flourishing on the sides of the river were thin strips of forest that had grown in the caress of the life-bringing river. These strips of forest were thin but so much was clustered on the shoreline that it didn't feel as thin as it seemed from afar. Actually walking through the damp sand and soil, beneath the richly green treetops and through the thick trunks of trees. Here, the sunlight was dappled and there was reprieve from the unerring, scorching sun.

This desert country called Ozrhis, not Infinite Sands like Kazunari had led Hana to believe, was a bizarre land filled with strange environments and even stranger people. It seemed unbelievable that a country with a coastline worthy of "Infinite Sands" could be anything but. It was opulent and lively. People thrived here. Hana loved it here. Even though it seemed like it never rained and like life could never logically survive here, it found a way. This was a world she needed to be showed. That was unquestionable and it would all factor into Hana's ultimatum at the end of her quest for Lee Christopher's murder.

Travelling along the River Stryxie was a delight. It smelt crisp and it kept them cool; fresh water and fresh food was in constant supply so that was one less worry in the back of Hana's mind; she only had enough food with her for one young woman. She nowhere near had enough food to feed her men however she hunted with them in the early dusk of the second day in which they had been walking. They had insisted. It was part of her duty as Captain Chiefess Hana. Hana was quick to prove her title as she was able to reel in the most fish out of any of them. There hadn't been any crocodiles lurking in the reeds for them to slay but Hana wouldn't have minded the challenge. Fishing was difficult too though. The boys were unused to anything bar stabbing randomly at the water. Hana's methods were much more efficient but they didn't like the delayed gratification aspect of her method.

From the Town of Epthsys to the port City of Amukhet, was an oddly swift journey for the pack. Hana found herself out of breath many times throughout it though so perhaps, it shouldn't have been such a surprise as if she took even a moment's left she would surely be left behind. From the distance, Amukhet was a grandiose city that was like Epthsys had been stacked on top of itself numerous times. It gleamed in the sun: a monument to humanity's ability to create. However, from the distance, the most striking thing about Amukhet was the pyramids. They were slightly further on from it but definitely a part of its city limits. They were huge monuments and according to the boys' chatter, they had plenty of spiritual and royal significance. Hana was in awe of them to be honest. They were miraculously huge: taller in height than any warship she had ever seen. She honestly had thought something so tall and wide to be impossible. The labour that would have gone into them would have been monumental.

Yuji grabbed Hana jokingly, with a grin. She pulled back, paled, and demanded him to let go. Yuji stepped back awkwardly but Hana hadn't dampened his joy. She allowed him to continue interacting with her. He pointed out the second tallest pyramid with glee.

'It's weird to think that my first body is right in that one there, somewhere.' Yuji said. 'Bein' good ol' pals with the Pharaoh. Hope he's havin' just as good as an afterlife as me. I'm certainly not facing any impotence.'

'Yeah... Weird.' Hana agreed. She shuddered then continued to trudge onward.

By dusk, the pack had wandered off of the vague, riverside path and onto to the marked high road that led directly into the city. They walked along it and soon, the empty desert turned into a lively city that noisy and cramped. People hocked wares on every corner and everything had an interesting or delicious sight or sound to it. It was wonderfully vibrant in the city. The boys loved it as much as Hana; although they weren't quite as confident as her. They weren't used to the population density or enclosures of the archiecture so they were adorably staying close; almost hiding behind Hana. Takeharu, however, wasn't afraid to show that he was scared. He was clinging onto Hana's sleeve like a child and keeping pace with her.

Simply by wandering the streets, Hana eventually found them a place to stay. The inns in this city were marked in writing she didn't fully understand but the pictographs of a bed were useful. After a little bit of discussion with an inn keeper, Hana was able to organise a room. The inn keeper was hesitant to allowing eight in a room with only two beds but Hana, after a little persistence, was able to get the inn keeper's permission. she had to splurge a little more of her money than expected on the room but it was worth it in the end. She needed a good night's rest. She wanted to enjoy her last night on this world in style and a bed with goose feather pillows sounded marvellous.

The boys noisily made themselves at home in the room they had been given. The inn keeper had given them the penthouse so they wouldn't disturb any of the other guests. Hana couldn't blame the weary, older woman. The boys bounced on the beds and ran amok with the sheets. Hana sighed and had to exert some of her newly crowned authority in order to get some peace and quiet. The boys eventually surrendered one of the two beds to Hana.

Kazuma helped divide up the rations Hana had left in her baggage. They ate greedily and enjoyed their last meal in the city. They had a good view of it from their penthouse. They could see the river and the pyramids from the room. It was a strangely nostalgic sight for all the boys.

It would have been past midnight before the boys finally settled in for the night. They got cosy under linen sheets; a new experience for them as they were used to sleeping on beds of sand and sheets that were leaves plucked from palm trees. They seemed to enjoy their new surroundings; the newness of it. Some of them had piled onto the floor whilst others had taken up the other king single bed. Hana had her bed to herself. It was nice.

But part way through the night, Yuji had gotten restless and since they were protected by the stone walls and height of the building, he felt no need to remain vigilant for an unforeseen threat. He cast his sights on Hana. She looked like the dead; vacant, seemingly not breathing. She looked at peace though. Perhaps she was dreaming pleasant dreams. Thoughts of her own afterlife. Yuji found it odd that she wasn't like him. she believed in one, omnipotent God rather than a pantheon. Her concept of the Afterlife was different too. Strange.

Yuji climbed onto the bed and in the sudden shift in weight caused Hana to snap her eyes open and go straight into attack mode. She grabbed her revolver out from underneath her pillow and she was wide awake. She was in a panic; a fury.

'What the hell are you thinking, Yuji?' Hana shouted. Her hands clamoured around her gun. She was unsteady. Frightened and sweating bullets. She had a wild, terrified look in her brown eyes.

Yuji stepped back, in surrender, and with his hands up. 'I thought I'd sleep with you.'

'Nope, nope, nope! No! Never!' Hana screeched and she had woken up the other members of Yuji's pack. They lifted their heads curiously. Their alphas were fighting again.

'I - I didn't mean to upset you.' Yuji stammered. 'I'm sorry; I - I should have known that would be a bad idea. Do you not... trust me?'

Hana faltered. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air. She lowered her guard. Her gun fellow against her leg and into her lap. She clutched her head. It throbbed and pounded. She could hear the echoes of that terrible laughter; the sadism saturated voice of Lee. Her breathing grew ragged. She tasted bile in the back of her throat but Hana swallowed hard. Not tonight. She wasn't in the mood to puke tonight. The taste was foul.

'I - I don't know Yuji.' she admitted softly. She stared blankly at her lap. She felt safe when they kept out of her personal space and away from her at her most vulnerable. It was when they violated that delicate balance that she felt like she couldn't be safe with them. 'I - I want to feel safe with you.'

'You can. We're your pack. Your family.' Yuji said.

His men chorused in; agreeing and comforting Hana. Assuring her that they wouldn't hurt her.

'I'm sorry. I can tell you mean it but my brain just... just doesn't want to accept it.' Hana said.

'We understand.' Yuji said. 'I'm sorry Han. That was a dumb, dick thing to do.'

Yuji took a deep breath. 'I want to show you that you can trust us. You can shoot and stab us all you want if it'll make you feel better. We don't care. Here, let me show you.' Yuji scooted closer to Hana. She was wary of him and he extended his hand. 'Please? Hold my hand, just for a moment. I want to show you something. And, since I get the feeling you want me to spoil the surprise. I want to show you where you had cut me yesterday.'

'Oh... Okay.' Hana said and she accepted his hand. The fur on it was soft like silk. It as lovely. His hand was warm and firm. Yuji guided her hand to his chest. She could feel his tight, dense muscle beneath her fingertips. He was warm like a hearth. She couldn't feel any scars though. She didn't feel anymore where she had hurt him. She smiled softly. But then she noticed something. She couldn't feel his heartbeat. She could feel the pump of blood beneath her fingertips.

'What are you?' Hana asked.

'A servant of Babi. And now, a servant of yours but it's a two way street.' Yuji said.

'I understand and I forgive you, Yuji. It's okay. I-If you want you can stay. If anyone else wants to sleep on my bed with me... feel free.' Hana said. She trembled but she wanted to prove to herself and to her pack, her little lost boys, that she could trust them. Yuji's fingers slipped from Hana's hand and she retracted it. Hana allowed him into her bed.

Yuji came onto the bed but he remained on the edge. Takeharu spread out across the bed, at their feet. Everyone else stayed put, content with the nest they had made out of their sheets and pillows. Hana rolled over and she tucked herself back in. Her revolver comfortably beneath her pillow. She curled up tightly, like an egg, and forced herself back to sleep. Her mind raced. All these panic alarms and sirens were going off in her head. She felt like she couldn't trust Yuji and Takeharu but she could. She knew she could. Her rest was plagued by nightmarish feelings and images; not quite dreams but something similar.

Yuji turned over and he could just see Hana's face. Her hands hid her face but he could see her frown and her lips quiver. He could sense her distress but he didn't want to risk hurting her again. He grimaced and curled up tighter. He tried to ignore her. Hana was an alpha. She was strong. She was stronger than him and he had been undefeated for many years. She had broken that streak. She was clever. Throwing dirt in his face was something Yuji would have done in that situation. He didn't want to be selfish. He knew Hana's motivation for coming to this land and he didn't want to stop her but she belonged here. In his afterlife. Not her's.

He sighed. He glanced over his shoulder. Hana had calmed down. Thank goodness but then she whimpered. The noise amplified in Yuji's sensitive ears and he just wanted to howl out in pain; a proxy for Hana's. He hoped that she would accept his comfort. He was too scared to do anything more than wrap his tail around her ankle; an anchor, a reminder that her dreams were just dreams. Hana quietened down. In her sleep, she barely recognised that she could feel Yuji's tail. She just thought it was some sort of soft blanket her foot had become entangled in. She liked it though. It was soothing and comforting. It brought her serenity even in her distress.

Once more, the boys awoke at dawn, or just prior. Hana didn't mind. She had had an u usual night last night. She didn't want to sleep anymore as she could do that when she is dead. As she looked out through the chaos of her little lost and hungry boys, and into the dawn of the city, Hana felt tranquil. From the crown of her head to her toes, she felt utterly at peace. Rested and refreshed. She could still feel it; the tangled blanket. She flexed her ankle. Her foot really was caught on something so she gave it a less than tentative yank.

'Eek!' Yuji shrieked. He had been the last one to awaken and he certainly knew how to make his presence known. He had practically jumped out of the bed and now he was mess of bungled sheets on the floor. His feet still in the bed; his face to the floor.

'What was that?' Hana said after a sharp, slightly frightened gasp.

'My tail... you pulled on it.' Yuji whimpered and his tail unfurled from around Hana's ankle.

Hana looked at it. Mystified. 'Your tail is very soft... It was comforting. thank you, Yuji.' Hana said.

Yuji shot up and grinned. 'So you forgive me? And you do trust me?' Yuji asked.

'I - I suppose so.' Hana replied, a tad bewildered. Her stomach growled.

'So, what do you want as a final meal, Han?' Nobuyoshi asked and he leaped into the vicinity of her luggage. A few of the other boys helped rummage through it and they found what remained of Hana's rations. A pitiful handful of canned meats and vegetables. The boys didn't really seem interested in what remained.

'Looks good.' Hana said and Nobuyoshi tossed her the cans. She tore them open and ate them straight like that. She was ravenous; like she hadn't eaten in days. This mimicry of starvation was the best flavour for her rations. She ate greedily. Hana didn't even particularly like beans or beef; she had always preferred to indulge her sweet tooth and enjoy a baby castella or similar sponge cake. But Hana ate what she had been given like they were her favourites regardless. She grinned as she ate. As she finished her breakfast, she found herself crying. Fat tears dripped from her eyes.

'Huh? Why are you crying?' Arata asked, concerned.

'I'm sorry... It's just, this is the best thing I've ever eaten.' Hana wept.

Yuji plopped himself down next to Hana. He gently put his hand over Hana's. The fur on his palm was soft. Hana had expected it to be coarse, like most animal hairs.

Yuji nodded sagely. 'I know what you mean.' he said.

'I don't even know what I mean.' Hana wiped away tears with her other hand. She let the cans drop to the floor with a clang.

'When you know you're going to die, everything tastes better. Everything looks brighter. Everything becomes just... better.' Yuji explained.

The boys bowed their heads slightly. None of them had lived a day knowing they would die. All their deaths had been accidents or too sudden to prepare for. Their alphas were a different story. Hana planned to die today once she had fulfilled her quest. Yuji had been sacrificed for his Pharaoh.

The pack waited until mid-morning before heading out. Hana made them clean up their mess so that had kept them occupied. She wanted to wait. She wanted to watch the sunshine through the window for a bit longer for once she leaves, she leaves for good. But she couldn't delay it much longer. Her boys were becoming restless and she didn't want to catch a case of indecision even though she impressed it upon herself for months now that she would murder Lee and then allow for her execution as a result. This hardy, beautiful country and its inspiring, happy-go-lucky people were too much for her. They had changed her within mere hours of her coming here.

Hana and her pack strutted through the streets like cold-hearted killers. They emanated an intimidating aura and people stuck strictly to the sides of the streets in order to avoid them. All of them, even the baby-faced Takeharu and pretty-faced Rintaro were able to come off just as fierce and intimidating as the rest of them. They marched through the sandy streets clustered with impossibly tall, cleanly buildings. they marched through until they found a harbour that ate up most the freedom of the ocean and the beach. Here, the sand was fine and white like flour; just as thick too. The harbour was festering with ferries and clustered with cruise ships but through all the commercial din, there was one ship that didn't belong; built completely different to all the other vessels. It was enormous and recovering from wounds like a beaten dog. Yet on its crisp, charcoal grey build, there was navy blue lettering across the trim; beneath the railing.

In stunningly elegant writing, it read: _The Pursuit of Knowledge_.

Hana grinned. She licked her lips and she found herself reverberating with blood lust and glee. She swallowed.

'C'mon, boys, it's time to go wild. Doesn't that sound great?' Hana yelled.

Her men yelled back; they jumped and hollered. They made all sorts of atrocious sounds and plenty of men and women stopped to stare but they were too scared to move; to intervene. they could sense that Hana and Yuji's pack only wished to fight the Marines. They had no hassle with the general populace.

Hana brandished her sabre boldly. It glinted in the warm sun and cast back Han's reflection. She could see her eyes and she liked how focused they were. She liked how disciplined she was feeling right now. She took a breath and she stepped forward once more, towards the docks where the Pursuit of Knowledge. She strode calmly and her pack followed suit.

As it would turn out, breaking into a heavily guarded Marine battleship was much easier than Hana had always suspected. It really didn't take much effort at all for Nobuyoshi and Katsumichi to crack the skulls of the guardian Marines at the entrance of the ship then dump their bodies in the ocean where they would probably drown and moment now. then again, as the abandoned servants of Babi, Hana's men were gifted with strength and a healing factor she couldn't fathom.

Hana led the group through the wrecked halls of the battleship. She knew every route well and she had no fear for any grunts as her pack quickly sorted them out. Her men were brash and daring; they had no fear of bullets or blades. They simply pushed forward with brute strength; wielding their spears as they found necessary which was bluntly and incorrectly but if it worked, why fix it. The pack left a bloody trail as they came deeper and deeper into the Marine battleship.

Construction crews and general staff were evacuated. Only the grunt Marine soldiers were left, trawling the halls for Hana and her pack. Sirens went off and the lights flashed blue and red. People were screaming and everybody recognised Hana. She was the girl who had come back from the dead. They had all been told she was dead or lost at sea but, quite clearly, she was alive and kicking. Nobody knew who her men were but the Marines soon learned that the seeming pack of monkeys with pointy weapons were not to be trifled with.

Hana's presence on the ship was like a flame as she attracted the higher-ups on board like they were moths. The Captains of the different Marine units and squadrons, as well as their expert crew, were sent after her by the new Admiral; someone Hana didn't know as of yet. But she and Yuji were more than capable of hacking through the higher-ups. She couldn't see Lee among them and that concerned her, but in the heat of a fight, she had no time to plot Lee's movements throughout the ship. Hana was willing to slay them all if it meant that she could have the satisfaction of personally murdering Lee.

Hana incapacitated the Captains and their crews easily. Today, her skills were as honed as they could be. Her hands weren't shaking. She wasn't trembling. She didn't taste bile in the back of her mouth. There was just nothingness. She had her mission and she would fulfil. Hana had no qualms with bringing as many people as possible to their knees. She didn't aim to kill but if they bled to death then that was their own fault for not seeking medical attention. She shot left, right, and centre. She ignored the stinging pain in her wrists with each recoil but it was worth it. Gunpowder stained her clothes and the air. It was thick; burnt her nose but Hana persisted. It was worth it. To see her enemies on the ground; writhing in agony as they uselessly touched their knees or shoulders which had bullets inside their joints and their flesh. Hana relished it.

Whilst Hana attacked from afar, a medium distance, her pack had taken on those whom she missed. They pummelled through the masses. The men all clamoured to reel in Hana; to stop her vengeance, to stop her from genocide. The boys swung their spears and fists around like madmen. They were content with pushing injured men down and bludgeoning them further. They hacked and slashed and winded their foes without mercy. Much like their Chiefess Captain Hana, they revelled in the bloodshed too and whooped and hollered. They screamed and seemingly celebrated the gruesome scene they had spurred.

Blood splattered across the once pristine white walls of the ship. Bones were broken and faces permanently disfigured. Some of these men would recover from the deep and bloody wounds they had sustained in this battle. Others would not be granted the second chance. The sirens had finally died down but the lights still whirled wildly between red and blue.

Hana holstered her gun hastily. She breathed heavily and rubbed her wrists in a vain attempt to ease the recoil she had to endure. But there was no time for that. Lee was still alive. Hana grabbed a man by his collar and breathed hotly onto his face. Fury and flames in her eyes. She shook him mercilessly until she could hear his brain squish against the walls of his cranium and move inside his head. The sound was repulsive but Hana didn't stop. She screamed into his face and demanded to know where Lee was. By the time she finished her interrogation, she had left the man for dead but she also knew where Lee was. And now that she knew, she could soon die content.

With an evil grin across her face, a pounding heart, and a tired body, Hana let go of the man and rolled back her shoulders. She puffed out her chest and clenched her fists. Her gait was strong.

'C'mon, boys, we've still got plenty on our to-do list!' she yelled and that riled up her men something awful.

They whooped and hollered back at her. Yet only Yuji was the softest in voice which was odd since he was consistently driven to be the loudest. He was terribly competitive and yet something had dampened that vital spirit of his. He followed Hana and her orders unfailingly and unquestionably though. He was right behind her as they marched once more through the halls on the search for Hana's archenemy.

Hana's feet pounded against the navy coloured floor. Footsteps that were heavy and uneven followed in her wake. She dashed through the halls and for a moment, out of the corner of her eyes, it felt like nothing had changed. She was taken back in time; not too far back, just before the incident with Admiral Nyugen and Lee Christopher. As she ran, she couldn't help but feel like she was trying to escape her actions again: the act of murdering Admiral Nyugen. But things had changed. She was finally the hardened woman the Marines always wanted her to be.

Just beyond the next corner, Hana could hear it. The stealthy, muted footsteps of a man in hiding. Hana threw herself around the corner and there was nowhere for Lee to hide. He slammed himself against the closet door labelled "Janitor" and fumbled with the lock. Hana's men surrounded them. There was nothing to fear. Lee was cornered prey.

Hana zeroed in on him and noticed everything about him; the grime beneath his fingernails, the freckles across his nose, looked the same as ever. He had floppy, blonde hair that cascaded lazily over one eye. Through his fringe, he had striking cerulean eyes. He had big, white teeth that were settled behind an uneasy grin. His uniform was messy and lopsided.

She grabbed his collar and yanked him close to her face. Her neutral face had been overridden by demonic glee.

'Bet you never thought you'd see me again, huh, Captain!' Hana spat. She mangled the word "Captain" and turned it into an insult rather than acknowledgement of rank. 'But here I am. Alive and kicking. But guess what? I'm ready to die but I'll be stuffed if I don't bring a good old friend with me.'

Hana slammed Lee against the wall. His fingers twitched. She slammed him once more; into the door handle which acted as a blunt dagger against Lee's back. He didn't whimper though. He grinned eagerly instead.

'That's cute, Misaki-san.' Lee hissed. He hocked a glob of spit into Hana's face. It splattered across her eyes but she didn't wince. She didn't even wipe it away.

'Yeah, I'm real cute when I'm pissed, aren't I?' Hana said and she pulled Lee back once more.

He ripped himself out from her grip as Hana tried to slam him a third time against the door. He ducked down and hurried away from Hana but Lee was soon caught again. He ensnared by the grabby hands and tails of Nobuyoshi, Katsumichi, and Arata. They held onto him with an iron grip and they didn't let him away as he struggled violently; yelling and kicking. Hana turned them and there was something about her eyes that deeply eerie and murderous. It was like she had entered some kind of zone; it was almost like sparks were being sent off by her. They seemed so real and so visible: like little sparks of electricity only they were coloured maroon.

Justice is strength.

Hana straightened herself out and composed herself brightly. The flares still around her eyes. Her murderous aura only hidden poorly. She took a sharp breath and walked slowly towards Lee and the others. Her hand was tightly wound around the gilded hilt of her Marine sabre. She was ready for a quick draw stunt at half a second's notice. She had been practising. She's had a lot of time to think about how this fated meeting could go down and Hana has planned for it all. There is nothing about this situation that could spur an unforeseen reaction or event.

Strength is power.

'You know... when I was a little girl, I always though that I would be a good Marine: kind, compassionate, empathetic. Fuck was I wrong. But I am good at some other Marine type of stuff such as being a vessel for corruption and hatred. But that's okay. I believe in one thing and that's redemption. I believe everything can change when given the opportunity. I've been changed by merely coming to this country, by meeting my new friends here, I've been changed by sailing the seas by myself and then with some pirates. All these experiences, good and bad, have shown be the path of redemption.' Hana calmly explained.

Power is justice.

Hana shrugged. 'Unfortunately for you, Lee. I really fucking hate you. Do you know what that means? It means that for us, yes us, redemption is death. You could have killed me but you didn't. I wish every day that you had. That would have been a better fate than what I had to suffer through. I shudder when Yuji, my good friend, touches me. I puke whenever I think of you. I can taste it now. Warm and foul. Well, guess what, Lee? It's time to settle the score.'

It was just like she had practised. It took her half a second to unhook her sabre from its sheathe and two seconds to completely take it out. It didn't even take Hana half a second to use her sabre like she had imagined time after time. She angled her hand correctly and she swiped across Lee. Her sabre dug in deep across his shoulders and throat. His flesh tore easily. His skin peeled back neatly and blood spilled forth. His flesh parted and his breathe hitched in his cut throat. Then, Hana went in for her second slash wherein she would decapitate him.

The boys dropped him and he flailed on the floor. Hana couldn't tell if his writhing was borne of agony or these pathetic jerks were his death throes. He grasped his neck desperately and his other hand fumbled; searching for something at his side. Hana took a deep breath and she reminded herself, briefly, of her ideals. She was strength. She was power. She was justice. Her actions were righteous. She took another deep breath and she trod down hard on Lee's calf. He rolled over and ripped himself out from underneath Hana so she piled onto him as quick as she could. She straddled him above his waist. He struggled but her weight was too much for him to heft with only his disgusting hands. Hana changed how she held her sabre: both hands on the hilt and held it so it would penetrate his neck deeply.

Hana visualised how she would penetrate his neck then yank out her sabre so it was bloody. His body would jerk back one final time and he would die like that. Hana would then remove the remaining skin from the back of his neck so he was fully decapitated. Then, just for fun, she would riddle his corpse with bullets. Another deep breath and then, with vengeance in her eyes and the flames as ablaze as they could be, she drove her sabre down.

What happened next was something Hana had foreseen but something she had not cared for. Just so long as he died, anything else was irrelevant. Lee, in one final struggle, had managed to find where he had holstered his gun to his thigh. He managed to wriggle it out and now, he could defend himself. His actions and Hana's actions coincided perfectly. As she stabbed through his neck brutally, he pulled the trigger at as perfect an angle as he could manage. Hana couldn't tell if he had planned it or if it had been stroke of luck for him but, the bullet entered through the back of her jaw; at the top of her neck.

When he had shot her two months ago, there had been time for shock and panic. There was time for numbness and idyllic meanderings. This time... there was none of that. There wasn't even time for Hana to think to herself: "Farewell, Yuji, my lost boys." Hana's vision blackened and there was nothingness. Her body felt gelatinous and she collapsed in on herself. Her body was still. There were no dramatics or death throes. Nothingness. The maroon flames had burnt out and left nothing behind; an illusion.

The bullet ripped through her neck and then it went straight through her brain then it flew out of her head before finding a final resting place in the ceiling. Blood and gory splatter followed, as to be expected with a fatal head shot.

Hana's lost boys screeched and screamed. They sobbed but tried to mask it. They couldn't bear to see Hana's body like that. At least she had found peace. She had accomplished her quest for righteous vengeance. Her afterlife of a single God was hers now. Things would be fine for her even though she had told them that for her sins, she would be condemned to Hell: no ifs, whats, or buts like with their weighing of the heart. It was plain and simple.

'I'm - I'm sorry, Yuji.' Takeharu offered to Yuji.

Their Chief was silent. His body loose. His eyes vacant.

'I - I can't believe she's gone.' he muttered. He'd never sounded emptier, more drained of life.

Death was a cycle. It comes and conquerors; steals without second thought. One death would lead to two deaths. Two deaths would lead to three deaths. Not just physical death but spiritually as well. Never before had Yuji felt the whiplash of this unerring, cruel cycle before. No wonder Hana would have preferred to have died than to have lived; to be forced to deal with these heavy emotions that made no sense.

Then there was a breath. A deep, desperate breath for air that follows after surviving imminent drowning. A breath that was filled with noisy life.

Hana's shoulders rolled back and she chucked her head backwards. Her hair fell messily down her and her eyes opened. She saw vibrant colours around her. The air was bleached. The floor was hard. She could feel and smell and hear.

'I-Is this Hell...?' she asked, terrified briefly. She paused a moment and looked deep inside herself. She felt fine. She didn't feel as though she had been shot. She felt refreshed and healed. Like she had begun anew. She felt normal overall. Well, not quite normal. She felt... horny?

'I always knew lust was a sin but I didn't think I would be punished by the Second Circle of Hell. I'm a serial killer. Shouldn't I be condemned to the Fifth Circle at the lightest and the Eighth Circle at the heaviest? Oh my God, I really need am feeling the mood. Why?' Hana prattled, confounded. She lifted herself off of Lee's corpse and looked around. Things definitely seemed irrevocably brighter and crisper.

The boys were awestruck. Hana stared, frowned, and sighed. Her shoulders drooped.

Yuji's shoulders were raised and never had he grinned brighter than in that instant. He tackled Hana affectionately and wrapped her up in a huge hug that lifted her off of her feet. Hana shrieked but she didn't feel repulsed by the sudden affection. Although, she did get the pang of past pain and bile any way but it felt like an improvement compared to last night when he had tried to sleep next to her.

'You're alive!' Yuji screamed, gleeful. He put his head against his chest. He couldn't hear it. 'No... You're not alive.' He couldn't hear a heart beat. He put her down gently and got a better look at her.

Hana looked normal. She a butch, scarred physique and broad shoulders. Her brown hair with a grey streak in it was cut short; just above her shoulders. She had very short bangs that stopped above her eyebrows. She looked totally normal but it felt like something was different. Yuji couldn't quite place it and the more he stared intensely at Hana, the harder it became to discern if something about her appearance had changed. Something should have changed. She was living and breathing but her heart wasn't beating.

'Why are you staring?' Hana asked.

'A-Are you serious, Yuji?' Rintaro piped up, sarcastic and astounded.

'Shut up, Jiri. Something is wrong with Han and I can't work out what!' snapped Yuji.

Rintaro's eyes widened and he turned away at the utter idiocy. The reason Hana looked difference should be as plain as the ears on her head; the tail between her legs.

'That was... dramatic, Rintaro.' Hana said.

'Ah! I get you, Jiri!' Takeharu piped up.

'Someone put 'em out of their misery.' Kazuma huffed.

'Hana, it's your lucky day. It would seem... you are... ONE OF US! ONE OF US!' Nobuyoshi chanted and the other boys in the pack caught on and started chanting with him.

Yuji had another look at Hana and now he caught on. He knew exactly what was different about Hana. He hadn't picked up on it because to him, that was a "normal" appearance for someone; especially post-death and in their another one of their lives. Hana was a very lucky lady having survived death so many times. Babi must have decided to let her count her quest for vengeance as a "second life" because she skipped the baboon phase completely.

Hana looked down on herself. She then looked at her hands and she admired them scared. Her hands were very, very hair. Her fingers seemed unusually long now and she flexed them. It felt like she had more joints then usual. She twisted around and she realised that her pants were torn; right above the curve of her flat ass. From the tear, unfurled a very long and very real tail. She held onto it. Warm and soft. she let go and soon discovered, with a little concentration, she could control it. And then, finally, just to further confirm her fears. She checked her ears. They were fuzzy and now strangely shaped.

'I-I'm one of you.' Hana said in horror.

'ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!' all of the boys chanted, wild and rowdy.

Yuji grinned. 'You really are one of us now, Chiefess Captain Hana.'

'Uh yeah, I am.' Hana said. Her face darkened. She became crestfallen. 'I - I wanted to die, Yuji. why did this happen?' Hana couldn't meet his gaze. His eyes were vivacious and overjoyed. She didn't want to ruin that but she had to ask.

'I'm not sure. Maybe its because I crowned you as co-alpha, maybe its because your lucky. I just don't know, Han but... but I'm happy. I know your not but... but when I thought you were dead for good. No second chances. I'd never felt sadder. I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to keep playing with us.'

'Oh.' Hana murmured.

'H-Hana, I know we've only just met but - but I've never felt this way before about anybody. I've flirted with lots of people and I've already got the pack. But I want something serious, something not so platonic, with you too.' Yuji confessed.

Hana's heart fluttered but it also broke. 'I want to be your friend.' she said defiantly. 'I don't know if I can be anything else to you. I'm too scared to be in a relationship with a man.'

'Then I want to be your best friend. The bestest friend you've ever had. Except... could we maybe kiss every now and then? But like, totally platonic like.' Yuji asked.

Hana took a deep breath and even though her instincts screamed not to, she took Yuji's hand. She got up on her tiptoes and she gave Yuji a totally platonic like kiss. Warmth blossomed at the bottom of her stomach and she had no flashbacks. She had no recollections of anything unpleasant. If anything, she remembered the family-like status she had gained with the Shutoku Pirates. She edged off of Yuji cheek, giving a trail of cheery kisses. Then she met his lips.

Yuji was surprised at first but he kissed back, innocently, chastely. He was terrified he would do something wrong and ruin the totally platonic like kiss that he and Hana were sharing. He enjoyed it thoroughly though. It barely lasted a moment and then Hana retreated, her cheeks scarlet and seemingly out of breath. Their pack made dumb noises around them. They were teasing but good-natured.

'I really liked our totally platonic like kiss.' Hana said, matter-of-fact.

'As did I.' Yuji replied in a similar, business-like tone.

'Now, that we're enemies of the Marines. That makes us enemies of the world. What do you think we should do, Alpha Chief Yuji?' Hana said. There was a glimmer of an idea in Hana's eyes and Yuji loved it Trusted it.

'Oof, that is a hard question. What do you think we should, Alpha Chiefess Captain Hana?' Yuji asked.

'I have two things I want to do. First, I want to find my friend Runa-chan. Secondly, I want to buy us a boat. A new little slice of paradise for us. Does that sound good to you, Alpha Chief Yuji?' Hana asked.

'My, that sounds wonderful, Alpha Chiefess Captain Hana.' Yuji said and he offered her his arm. Hana hooked her arm around and even though she felt nervous and sweaty, she knew if she powered on, she would get over her fears. She had the capacity to change. These baboons had showed her that.

Hana and Yuji skipped through the halls with their pack at their heels. Hana led them to where the Admiral's office was and she licked her lips. She let go of Yuji and called out: 'Runa-chan? Are you still here?'

It seemed hopelessly unlikely but she wanted to believe.

There was a rattle. The secretary desk moved; it jerked upwards. A small girl emerged from underneath it. She turned around slowly and when Hana saw her face, there was unbelievable delight across it; illuminating it. Runa grinned widely and let go of bated breath.

'Hana-san!' she squealed. She ran towards Hana but then she realised something was drastically wrong so she paused and back-tracked cautiously. 'What's happening? W-Why do you look like that? Why do they look like that?'

Hana laughed uncomfortably. 'I really can't explain it but I want you to trust me. Trust us. I keep getting second chances and I don't want to squander them. I'm so glad you're here. Please, trust us.' Hana said; she half-heartedly explained the situation.

Runa took a breath but she came closer once more although she was even more wary than before. 'I stayed here. Even though I was scared. I knew it was you. I'm so glad it was you.'

Hana smiled but her lips quivered. She came closer to Runa and it was like they were magnets. It only took a communicative glance for them to hug each other. Hana buried her head against Runa's shoulder. Hana sobbed onto Runa's shoulder. Runa whispered sweet nothing into Hana's ear. She deserved a good cry. The best Runa could offer was comfort. The pair stayed in such a passionate hug for a few minutes. It could have gone on for longer but Hana had finally dried her tears. She accepted that it was acceptable to be a soft person even in the wake of adversity. She deserved a good cry.

Hana broke off the hug and her hands gently trailed down Runa's arms. Runa shivered; unusued to the strange, almost velour-like touch of Hana's transformed hands. Together, their hands remained interlocked lovingly.

'I really love you, Runa-chan.' Hana murmured, absolutely moonstruck by Runa's soft face and caring gaze.

'I love you too, Hana-san.' Runa replied.

'And that's why I want to invite you to my pack. I wasn't able to protect you. I-If I had known, I would have killed the Admiral much quicker but I want to know. I want to go see the world and I want to take them and I want to take you as well. But if you do that... you will crossover from civilian to pirate. And I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger because my pack and I are enemies of the Marines; of the world.' Hana said.

'It's okay, Hana-san. I - I want to come with you but I'm useless. I'm just a secretary. I'm a coward, really.' Runa said, softly, dismissively,

'Runa-chan! You are the bravest girl I know. You didn't kill the Admiral even though you had every right to - in my opinion any way. You looked him in the eye each day and you were able to carry on anyway. I never want you to go through that again even though you were very brave in doing so.' Hana retorted strongly.

'I want to then. I want to see the world with you.' Runa replied and she gave Hana another hug. This one far shorter in length but so much more sweeter. She also pecked Hana's cheek.

Yuji smiled to himself. A thought crossed his mind. He was happy with sharing Hana. That would be important because Hana would have to share him with the rest of the pack.

'Together. We'll be pirates.' Hana affirmed with a huge beam.

'Wait, what's a pirate?' Yuji piped up.

'We are. We're pirates.' Hana said.

'No. We're a pack.' Yuji argued.

'Don't you want to see the world? Travel by ship?' Hana asked.

'Yes.' Yuji answered with a bewildered look as well.

'Then what's the problem?' Hana asked.

'Okay, let's leave and then, I'll introduce you to the pack.' Hana said and she took Runa's hand. Yuji drew closer to them and Hana took his hand as well. She liked how her lovers' hands felt in her. It was very soothing. As a trio, and with the rest of the pack, they all left the Marine battleship. Doing so was even easier than entering the vessel.

From here on out, they weren't just the "pack". They were the Johzenji Pirates.

To the disappointment of the males in the pack, they weren't able to acquire a ship immediately like they first though. They had to wait it out a week; until the heat from being fresh from the fight died down. The week gave them time to prepare for their new lives. The boys learned how ships worked and what to expect in the wider world. They had never left their land before but they were very excited to. And, in turn, the boys prepared their lady alpha. Their Chiefess Captain was given the opportunity to go into the wilderness and come back a victor with a slain leopard to wear. Hana was originally adverse to the idea of wearing only a loin cloth like the boys but she wanted to reinvent herself so she welcomed the change.

Hana was thankful for Runa as no one among the merchants realised Runa was a part of the pack of pirates which had torn through most of the _Pursuit of Knowledge's_ . Hana was also thankful that the Shutoku Pirates had rejected her treasure. Whether or not Tae was clairvoyant was unknown but her inkling had been right. The treasure was needed. Without it, they wouldn't have been able to afford their vessel and it was a beautiful vessel perfect for them that they purchased with the treasure.

It was called the _Simplicity and Fortitude_. Yuji didn't like the name. He claimed it wasn't their style but Hana thought the contrary. She thought it was a perfect fit for them. The way Hana thought about it, the whole ideology centred around that name. Simplicity: living honestly, yearning only for lust for life, love, and adventure. Fortitude: being able to survive and thrive despite all the insurmountable odds they had faced. Although, she supposed, Yuji almost had a point. They were a wild and motley lot who relied on brawn rather than skill so perhaps a rowdier name would be suitable but in her humble opinion, Simplicity and Fortitude was perfect.

The _Simplicity and Fortitude_ as a vessel too was perfect for them. It was light frigate; a naval vessel that was akin to ships that Hana was used to handling thanks to her experience in the Marines. The wood it was made from was olive in colour. There was plenty of room on the upper decks for the boys to romp around and play. The masts, sails, and rigging were all complexly interconnected and would make for great toys to climb. The sails were coloured sepia-orange. The lower decks were flanked with canons and hidey-holes. So, in terms of practicality and design, the Simplicity and Fortitude was utterly perfect for them.

But it wasn't until their Jolly Roger was flourishing in the wind that it truly felt perfect. During the week they had been in hiding, Runa had passed some of the time by doing some sewing. Like any other pack of pirates, they flew a black flag decorated with the pattern of a human skull and crossed thigh bones but, in a twist unique to them, a brown monkey-like figure loomed over the skull and crossed bones; almost like they were being hoarded. With that, the Johzenji Pirates, charged forth into the unknown and the wild, untamed ocean that sprawled before them with energy and mystery. They had the wind on their faces and their pasts to their backs. The only thing that mattered was their next meal, their next joke, their name happy moment. Because that was the sort of happy ending their tale deserved after all the tragedy.

See you next water time...

:

 **[AN: I don't know if it was obvious but the boys' appearances were supposed to be similar to Mew Pudding's.**

 **Also: I can't believe that legit every character in this fic, at one point or another, winds up fuckign dead in Miami... jk, Miami doesn't exist... nor does Florida or even America! lolol**


End file.
